The Price of Love
by StarAngel613
Summary: Harry and Hermione are the cutest couple at Hogwarts, and suriving the attack of Ginny and Draco, now they are threatened by someone who is destined to kill them, Voldemort.
1. Starting a new year

**A/N: Technically, this is a sequel, but here is what I am telling you. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THE FIRST BOOK! Please don't, because it has come to my attention, that this story is so much better than my first one. This is actually one of the better stories I have written and am very proud about it. **

**Another is that I am really low on review for this story, so it would be great it you would review, it could be hate but at least it is another number **

**DON'T READ THE FIRST STORY, not even I read it anymore. So please, continue on reading and do not even try to bother reading the first edition.  
**

**Summary: Harry and Hermione are back at Hogwarts for there final and seventh year. With the threat of Voldemort coming back Harry has to put his life in danger along with Hermione's. HPHG, RWLB. GWDM.**

**The Price of Love**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting a new year**

_Hermione POV_

I stepped onto platform nine and three quarters after two months of being apart from my boyfriend Harry Potter. Dumbledore insisted that Harry remained with his Aunt and Uncle the entire summer with Voldemort back in power.

I looked around at the old and new faces of students this year dashing around to get onto the train. I walked onto the train and entered the compartment that read 'Queen and King' on the window. I was so disappointed to see Harry hadn't showed up yet.

I had only been in touch with the magical world for a short while over summer. I went to the Ministry of Magic with Ron and Lavender for our Apparition Tests. I hadn't been with Harry at all, only communicating by owl.

I put Crookshanks up and away in the rack along with my other bags. I sat down and waited when I heard the horn blow. The door to the compartment opened and Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley stood in the doorway.

"Hermione!" Lavender spoke up as I stood up.

"Hey guys, have you seen Harry?" I asked.

"You mean he isn't here yet?" Ron asked.

I shook my head.

"Oh, yeah. You haven't seen Harry since June. I can't even imagine how it would be like with Ron here for an entire month." Lavender said.

"Yeah, well it has been hell. Only hearing letters from him. I hated it." I said sitting back down. "You guys better go. McGonagall should be here any minute, and your not suppose to be here." I said.

Ron and Lavender left, shutting the door behind them. I sat back down and pulled a book out to clear my mind. I tried to read but kept reading the same line over and over again. I put the book aside when the door opened again with McGonagall stepping inside.

"Good Morning Miss Granger." She said.

"Hello Professor, I'm sorry but Harry hasn't shown up yet." I answered her.

"I know perfectly well. Mr. Potter is already at Hogwarts. It's best I let him tell you why when you get there. But you are well aware of your duties. We should be moving shortly." McGonagall left, leaving me alone.

I had to wait longer to see Harry? What kind of crap is this?

I shot out of my thoughts with the train moving forward. I lay back in my seat. Clearing my head, I started to drift to the same dream I had been having all summer.

* * *

_I was kneeling in a dark room. I was cold I was shaking and barely breathing. A door opened and Voldemort appeared in front of me._

_"Silly girl." I heard him say though the dark cloak._

_"Leave me alone!" I yelled._

_"Shut up Mudblood! I have some interesting news for you. Bring him in Draco." Voldemort spoke again._

_Draco came though the doorway and threw a body out in the middle of the floor in front of my. Though the dirt from his face I still saw the lighting bolt scar on his forehead._

_"Harry!" I screamed, scrambling to his side._

_The same high pitched laughed echoed the walls of my small dungeon. I brushed the dir of his face and pulled the messy jet-black hair away from his face revealing broken glasses. I looked back up at Draco and Voldemort._

_"There is no use, and your fate will be the same." Draco answered me._

_Voldemorts wand pointed straight at my chest. "Avada Kedvra!"_

* * *

"Harry!" I sat straight up in my empty compartment. It was one of the dreams I have been having. I hated this. He knows were dating. He knows I love him. And most important, Voldemort knows he would do anything for me.

I felt a sharp peck at my feet. I looked down to see Hedwig sitting there with a letter attached to her leg. I stroked the white feathers and pulled the letter from Harry off her leg.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am so sorry I can't be with you there right now. Some things happened over summer so now I am back at Hogwarts. I wish I could see you again right now but I am locked up. Hopefully I will be able to get out for the feast but keep your fingers crossed. I can't wait to see you tonight._

_Love you,_

_Harry._

I folded the note and placed it in my bag with the others. I looked out the dark window and quickly changed into my school robes as the train slowed down.

I walked out of the train and just continued walking with my bag in one hand and crookshanks in the other. I hoped in a carriage and shut the door, feeling the bumps in the rode as the carriage headed up the rode to Hogwarts. Joy filled inside me knowing Harry was within the castle walls.

* * *

I sat at the table by myself. Being alone as the Queen of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry hadn't shown up. I sat waving at the new students.

"Now along with all of our fabulous teachers, our Queen at Hogwarts this year is non other than Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." Dumbledore announced. I stood up at my table smiling and waving at al the students.

"Our King this is Harry Potter also form Gryffindor but I am so sorry to say that he will not be joining us this evening." Dumbledore continued.

I sat back down in my seat. What is Harry up to?

I barely touched the food in front of me as the feast went on. Everyone left except the 6th and 7th years.

"To talk about your upcoming events this year, her is your Queen, Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said.

I stood up and made my way to the podium.

"Hello and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." I started putting a fake smile on. "As the 7th years already know and some of your 6th years might know. After Christmas Break, the school holds a Winter Ball, open to all 6th and 7th years. You may bring a younger student with you for a date if you wish. Also, for the 7th years, we are holding a new event this year on May 25th; it is called the Last Dance. This is the time when 7th years come only; younger students may not show up. It is our graduating party. For the 6th years, you also have a Spring Fling, were 6th years are allowed to bring a younger student." I said.

"If there are no questions at the moment, then you may follow the house prefects back to our dormitories." I ended quickly.

"Yeah I have a question." A girl from Hufflepuff raised her hand.

"How did you get to become Queen?"

"Well last year at our first Winter Ball, I was elected along with Harry as Princess, I automatically become Queen my next year." I answered.

Everyone slowly stood up and left.

"Miss Granger, if you would follow me to your new dorm." Professor Spout said.

I followed her out of the Great Hall. "I have my own dorm?" I asked.

"Well not exactly, out King and Queen share a dormitory together." Professor Spout answered me.

_Perfect!_

I followed her up to the second floor to a double set of doors.

"Fairy." Professor Spout spoke the password.

The door opened revealing a scarlet and gold room with comfortable couches and chairs, with a fireplace and desks along with bookshelf.

"Your bedroom is to the right as Harry's is to the left, your bedrooms connect with the bathroom." Professor spout said and left.

The door shut behind her as I dashed to Harry's bedroom. I opened the door revealing a tired Harry lying in his bed asleep. Disappointed, I shut his door quietly and continued on to my bedroom. I opened the door to see a four-post bed in the middle with a desk, 2 sitting chairs, a bookcase and a dresser covered with the design of scarlet and gold.

I changed into pajama bottoms and a comfortable tank top and walked into the bathroom. Lined with scarlet tile, it had a giant bathtub, two showers on each side and two sinks. I brushed my hair and teeth when the opposite side door opened. Harry still dressed in his robes stood there.

I stood there for a moment just staring at him.

Harry smiled at me. "I tried to wait up for you. But apparently I didn't do a very good job."

I smiled and ran towards him wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "I missed you so much." Was all I could say.

"Two months can do things to people." Harry said.

I pulled away a little so I could see his face. "What happened over summer?" I asked.

Harry looked down and shook his head. "Come into my room, we need to talk about this." Harry said leading me into his candle lit room.

I quickly sat down facing him.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at me. "It was only a couple of weeks in summer break when he showed up." Harry started.

"Who Harry?" I asked.

"Lucias. He came to my house and killed my Aunt, Uncle and Dudley." Harry said.

"Oh Harry." I said.

"He tried to come after me but I sent a curse making him fly back, he flew out of the house and hit himself on Aunt Petunia's Flower fence. I grabbed my stuff and flew away to Diagon Alley, that's when I met up with Dumbledore and I cam to Hogwarts. He figured it was the safest place for me." Harry continued on.

"Harry I am so sorry." I said.

"No don't be. It's not like you sent him on me." Harry said.

"I guess we both haven't been having good summers." I said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I am still having those dreams." I answered him.

"Wait, when you left there was only one kind, are there more?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I had one on the train this afternoon." I answered him. "I was in a small dungeon, Voldemort came in, and he summoned Draco in. That's when Draco threw your body on the floor in front of me." I cut off.

"Hermione, you know that will never happen." Harry said.

"Yeah but I hate having those dreams. Because over summer I didn't know if you were safe or not." I said.

"Yeah but you got my letters right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and I saved every single one of them." I said. "But don't you see Harry, I haven't had a real dream for months now. I am so sick of seeing you in pain that I wanted to throw up. But I guess it makes it all better knowing your sleeping right next door." I smiled.

Harry smiled back. "By the way sorry for not being at dinner tonight, Dumbledore says it would be better to eat away from everyone else. But classes start up tomorrow."

"Yeah, and for once I am not looking forward to it." I said.

"Is this true, Hermione Granger doesn't want to go to classes tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, well it is getting late-"I was cut off from Harry's lip connecting with mine.

"Without you for two whole months, has made me gone mad." Harry said.

I smiled as Harry came in for another kiss.

"Harry not tonight." I said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because if you kiss me one more time I might fall asleep." I said.

"Well can I at least sleep in the same bed as you?" Harry asked.

"I guess I could let you do that, if you mange to change before I fall asleep." I said getting up.

"I'll meet you in there then." Harry said pushing me out of his room.

I walked across the bathroom and jumped into my bed, fluffing up the pillows and pulling covers over my body. I just spelled the lights off when Harry walked in.

"About time." I teased him.

"It has only been about 2 minutes." Harry said sliding in next to me.

"I know, I am just joking." I said trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get to sleep, we both have a busy day tomorrow." Harry said.

My head hit the pillow and I drifted in a dreamless sleep for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Yeah, I finally got the new story out, tell what you think of it guys! That means review please!**


	2. Old and Missing Faces

**I only got one review on the Sequel. Don't you all want to know what is going to happen to Harry and Hermione? Whatever, your loss.**

**The Price of Love.**

**Chapter 2: Old and Missing faces.**

****

* * *

****

_Harry POV_

I slept quietly though out the night until I heard Hermione talking to herself.

"Leave me alone." I could make out.

I opened my eyes and saw her toss and turn on the bed next to me.

"No let me go!" Hermione said louder.

I sat straight up on my elbows and nudged Hermione. "Hermione." I said.

"No Harry!" Hermione said.

"Hermione wake up." I said again.

"HARRY!" Hermione said as she sat straight up, eyes popping open.

Hermione looked around but continued to breath heavy.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked.

Hermione snapped her head back when I spoke. She then fell back on the mattress and started to cry next to me.

"God why do I keep on having these dreams?" she asked.

"It's ok Hermione." I said.

"No it's not! I am so sick of seeing you become tortured! I hate seeing you in pain, and there is nothing I can do about it." Hermione said with tears flowing down her face.

"You know its never going to happen."

"Yeah but I hate it! This is all Malfoy's fault! I just want it to be one night where I don't see the love of my life in pain, and there's nothing I can do about it." Hermione said.

"It's a dream 'Mione." I said.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Harry." Hermione said leaning against me crying into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her the best I could. "Shh, Hermione, it's ok. Everything is ok." I said.

Hermione didn't respond. I held her in my arms as the sun rose that morning. The clock next to her bed began to ring as Hermione finally fell asleep again. I brushed her hair back, not wanting to wake her.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Morning." I said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"It does mater, its time to get up." I said.

Hermione sat up and leaned against the backboard of her bed.

"Come on and get Hermione, you have a whole day of classes to look forward to." I said getting up and out of the bed.

"For once, I wish we didn't have to go to class today." I said.

"Are my ears deceiving me? Hermione Granger doesn't want to go to classes. That's like saying I don't want to go to a Quidditch game." I said.

"Shut up." Hermione said throwing a pillow at my head.

"Common sleepy pie, get up." I said.

Hermione mumbled something as I left her room and walked into the bathroom, trying to get ready for the first day of our seventh year.

* * *

_Hermione POV_

Later that day I made my way down to the Great Hall while Harry was still getting ready back at our room.

I walked though seeing the familiar faces form my house and school. I finally decided to take a seat down at the table up in front of the room where the King and Queen ate their meals. As soon as I touched the table, a piece of paper emerged out of my plate. My schedule. I scanned over today's classes and relieved that I had the morning off.

"Boo!" Harry said grabbing my shoulders. I didn't flinch like I should have though.

"Morning Harry." I said instead.

"You seem happy this morning." Harry said sitting down next to me.

"I have the morning off, although I have double potions after lunch today, I still get the entire morning off." I said happily.

"Well I hate to bother your parade but something seems to be missing this year." Harry said.

"And what would that be?" I asked curious.

"Have you not noticed? There are two students missing this year." Harry said.

I quickly scanned the room though out the tables. "Who are you talking about?" I asked.

Harry leaned in close to me so that no one else could hear what he said. "Dumbledore told me that he received a note two weeks ago saying that Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley will not be attending Hogwarts this year." Harry said in a whisper.

I covered my hand over my mouth and looked over to the Slytherin table. Sure enough Draco was not sitting by Crabbe or Goyle. The same went with Ginny; she was nowhere in sight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to worry, I was going to tell you last night but after letting you know about my Aunt and Uncle then hearing about how you still have been having those dreams, I didn't think it was the best idea at the moment." Harry said.

"Harry what if it is finally happening? What if all my dreams come true?" I started to panic. If seeing Harry tormented in my dreams brought me tears, what was going to happen to me if it happen for real?

"Hermione, I thought that this would be the best thing for you. You have to understand though, what is happening in your dreams is never going to happen." Harry said.

"But everything is coming into view now Harry. Draco and Ginny are probably off with Voldemort and Lucius, plotting to kill you." I said.

"Hermione," Harry started.

"No, not now Harry, I need to be alone right now." I said and left the Great Hall, racing back to my room.

* * *

I didn't see Harry at lunch. I didn't want to anyway. How could he not tell me? I mean, it would at least help if anything. I mean I would want to know if Draco was missing, but I never expected anything like this out of Ginny.

After potions, I dropped my books off and headed back to the Great Hall for dinner. Unfortunately for me, Harry was already there.

"I don't really feel like talking to you right now." I said.

"You don't have to." Harry said. "As long as you just listen to me."

"Fine, what could possible be worst right now?" I asked.

"I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to tell you when you were already feeling so sad. And I didn't want you to hear it from someone else. I knew I had to tell you this morning, or else you would have heard it. I didn't mean to hurt you Hermione." Harry said.

I bent my head down and let out a sigh. "I should be saying sorry for acting so foolish this morning." I said.

"No, you shouldn't have to. You had ever right to be mad at me." Harry said.

I held his hand as everyone started gathering in the Great Hall after a long day of the first day of a long year.

* * *

_Ginny POV_

I awoke with a start from my sleep. I looked around and saw Draco hovering above me.

"Wake up." Draco said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my father wants us to meet with him in an hour and you have been asleep all day." Draco said.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would let me sleep at night instead of hitting me." I said.

"What did you say?" Draco asked.

"I mean, I'll just take a quick shower and met you out in front of my room in about half and hour." I said.

Draco left me alone in my room.

I sighed of relief. I moved my leg a little and then stopped, pain shot up and down my leg from last night. I could still hear him hitting me. I never wanted this to happen to me. Why did I have to get so mad at Harry and Hermione? Maybe if I didn't, I would still be ok. I might still be at Hogwarts and be enjoying life instead of hiding in fear of my so-called boyfriend.

But I was so scared to even say anything. I knew what he was capable of. I quickly hoped out of bed and ran hot water into the bathtub. As I undressed myself, I looked onto my wrist and saw what had happened to me over summer. I traced the Dark mark on my skin with my index finger as I hoped in the warm water and tried to relax my pain away.

I hated my life. I wish Draco would just kill my already and get it over with. I want to be free of him for the rest of my life.

I finished up and changed into proper clothes and walked out of my room finding Draco pacing the halls.

"Took you long enough, now hurry up." Draco said as he led the way to his father's room.

I pulled my emerald robe closer to my body feeling the cold air in the mansion. I followed Draco through twists and turns in the huge house until he finally stopped and knocked on a large door in front of us.

"Why do we have to met with your father again?" I asked.

"He has some information for us." Draco snapped at me.

The door creaked open in front of us and Lucius appeared.

"Welcome Draco, and I see your brought Ginny with you. Very good. Go on inside, I need to talk to Miss Weasley alone for a moment Draco." Lucius said.

Draco entered the room and shut the door behind him. I felt Luicus's cold eyes staring down on me.

"My darling, you will not believed how thrilled I am that you have decided to join Draco with Me and my Lord. Although I must ask, what was with the change of heart?" he asked.

"In my 5th year I realized how foolish Harry Potter was. I was so furious Draco and I paired up to make his life a living hell. I want to finish my work and I know that helping the Dark Lord is the best thing I can do for now." I lied. Draco told me that if I ever told anyone what he was doing to me that he would kill me. I might as well lied; maybe I could finally be happy for once. But saying that Draco abused me to Lucius Malfoy was a big mistake.

"I see, well come inside, there is much to talk about." Lucius ushered me into the dark room. Draco sat at the table alone and I took a seat down next to him as Lucius sat down across from us.

"Now as you both know, Draco had done a splendid job on the Dreaming Jinx with Hermione last year. Apparently, she is so scared that if anything happened to Harry, she couldn't forgive herself. Harry on the other hand is helping her out in any way possible. Promising her that that stuff can never happen. Foolish boy. Now I must tell you what is going to happen to Harry Potter.

The Dark Lord is growing inpatient, as you both know. He wants Potter dead. Not only does he want that, he wants everyone that Harry cares about to suffer as well. The Dark Lord has plans to kidnap Hermione. He knows Harry will do anything to get her back."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update guys. But I hope it was worth the wait. Review please!**


	3. The Worst of All

_Chapter 3: The worst of all._

_**Hermione POV**_

I walked down the halls of Hogwarts during my late night patrol. The dark eerie corridors blew cool wind as my shoes made the only noise hearable.

"Hermione." Harry said from behind.

I turned and saw him walk up to me with a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Harry said as he stopped in front of me although the smile from his face wouldn't go away.

"What?" I asked.

"Guess what?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Harry," I said.

"We are both done for the night and nobody else is around." Harry smiled.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I checked my map of course." Harry said.

"Oh Harry, not here, let's just go back to the room." I laughed a little.

"It's way to far away." Harry said.

I wrapped my arms then around Harry's neck as he leaned in and kissed me. But then as soon as his lips touched mine a sharp pain shot though out my body. I pulled away and the pain left.

"What?" Harry asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I said.

Harry just smiled as he kissed me again. Sure enough the pain came back but this time I heard something.

_"Hermione!"_ I heard a voice scream inside my head.

I broke apart from the kiss quickly and looked around. No one was there.

"Hermione are you sure you are feeling alright?" Harry asked me.

"Didn't you hear it?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Harry asked me.

"That voice. Someone shouted my name." I said continuing to look around.

"Hermione your probably just hearing stuff." Harry insisted.

"You mean you didn't hear it?" I asked.

"Hermione are you sure you are feeling alright?" Harry asked.

I shook my head. "You're probably right, I am probably just hearing stuff."

Harry kissed me again and the voice came back more clear and loud than the last time.

_"Hermione no!"_ The voice shouted. This time I recognized it though. Harry was screaming my name inside my head. I tore apart from the kiss and pulled away from Harry.

"Harry cut it out." I said.

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You, your screaming your name in my head." I said.

"What are you talking about, no I'm not. I wouldn't even do that to you even if I could." Harry said.

I took in a deep breath. "But I heard you. You screamed my name." I said.

"Hermione maybe you should go down to the hospital wing." I said.

I shook my head. "No, no, like you said. I am just probably hearing things again." I said moving closer to Harry.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am." I smiled. "Everything is alright."

Harry then kissed me again. I still heard the voice though.

_"Stop!" Harry shouted._

'I am just hearing voices' I told myself. I didn't pull apart from the kiss though.

_"Let her go!" Harry yelled._

'Your just imagining it Hermione.' I felt myself become dizzy. I felt the world around me fade away. I couldn't feel Harry anymore. Everything was becoming cold. I couldn't feel Harry's lips against mine anymore.

_"Leave her alone!" Harry shouted inside my head._

"Hermione, Hermione wake up!" Harry shouted at me.

I felt fire surround my body as I tried to move. I screamed as I feel back and hit the cold ground.

* * *

_I was in a cold room. I was chained against a table by my wrists and ankles. Suddenly before I could look at my surrounding I felt the table that was holding me move. My head was moving up and my feet were moving down as I got to look at the room I was being held in._

_The room was gray with dim lights all around the room. This room had no windows and there were only four other people in the room with me._

_In a far corner someone was laying on the floor wearing a black robe and I could only make out red hair. Facing me was another man I had only met in my nightmares. Voldemort was wearing a black robe and had his wand in one hand. To his left and also wearing a black robe was the blonde haired boy known as Draco Malfoy._

_"Leave her alone!" I heard a shout from behind Voldemort._

_I looked behind and saw Harry standing there, his wand in his right hand._

_"Harry!" I screamed._

_"Shut up wench." Draco snapped at me._

_"Don't you dare talk to her that way!" Harry yelled at him._

_"Shut up Potter." Voldemort hissed._

_"Leave Hermione alone she didn't do anything. First you killed my parents and Sirius is dead as well. And now you have the only real person I had ever loved in this world." Harry yelled. I could see tears stream down his eyes from behind his glasses._

_"I do this because not only did you get away from me as a child and countless times in your years at Hogwarts, you will feel my wrath and all that you ever cared for as well." Voldemort said._

_Harry looked up at Voldemort with pure rage in his eyes. "Don't you dare touch her."_

_Voldemort ignored Harry's comment and turned to face me. Those red eyes stared right at me. His wand rose up and pointed straight at me. "Crucio!" Voldemort shouted._

_Suddenly, my entire body was on fire. I knew this had to be another nightmare but even though people say you can't feel pain in your sleep but the pain was so intense I didn't quite know if I was still asleep._

_My skin felt like it was bursting and needles were everywhere on me. The curse lifted and I started to breath heavy._

_"Stop!" Harry shouted._

_Voldemort ignored him again and continued to look at me._

_"What do you see in him?" I heard him ask me._

_I looked up and saw those red eyes again._

_"I love him." I managed to say._

_Harry suddenly stood up straight and looked at me._

_"So you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him now would you?" Voldemort asked._

_I couldn't answer. I knew I was still dreaming but this was no ordinary dream. This is the dream I had been having all summer but I was seeing the whole thing. Half of me wanted to tell him that I would do anything in the world for Harry but then I knew he would kill me and if I could feel the Crucio, could the Avada Kedavra work on me to? Could I die sleeping?_

_"Answer me." Voldemort said._

_"No." I simply answered._

_"Good then, you wouldn't this to happen now would you." Voldemort said turning his back to me._

_Harry finally alerted himself but it was too late, Voldemort raised his wand and had it pointed at Harry._

_"Crucio!" Voldemort cried aloud._

_Harry fell to the ground crying aloud. The noise alone brought tears to my eyes. I screamed to the top of my lungs and turned my head away so I wouldn't see Harry in pain. Draco on the other hand wouldn't let this happen. He came to me and grabbed my head and forced to watch Harry twitch on the ground in front of me._

_"NO! STOP! HARRY!" I screamed to the top of my lungs._

_"Look at the mighty Harry Potter now. Look at your precious Harry now Miss Granger." Voldemort said._

_"LET HIM GO!" I yelled out._

_Voldemort released the curse and Harry lied on the ground and started to breath heavy._

_"Now, seeing as how you don't want anything to happen to your precious darling and he doesn't want anything to happen to you, I get to have some fun." Voldemort said._

_"You sick bastard! Don't you dare touch her!" Harry said from the ground._

_Voldemort turned to Harry and smiled. "For seventeen years I have wanted to kill you, now I have you under my wing. I could easily kill you right now but I want to see you suffer."_

_Harry sat up and grabbed his chest and tried to slow his breathing down. I looked at my chains that tied me down to this table. They were bound tightly against my skin. I tugged at one that gave just a little room._

_"Don't try anything cute now mudblood." Draco sneered at me. "Those chains are bound by dark magic, magic that you can't read out of a book."_

_"Draco let her be." Voldemort snapped. "Let me take care of this." Voldemort turned back to Harry as he stood up again. "Crucio!" Voldemort shouted at Harry putting him under the curse again._

_Harry fell back to the floor and screamed in pain._

_"NO! HARRY! STOP IT! STOP IT!" I yelled to the top of my lungs._

_"Why should I?" Voldemort spat back at me._

_"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! PLEASE STOP IT!" I screamed as I felt tears falling from my face._

_Voldemort stopped the curse once he noticed my tears._

_"Oh I can't take this emotional crap." Voldemort said. "Get to your feet Potter, I didn't want her to suffer I wanted you to suffer so watch this."_

_Harry looked up at me. I saw his lips move and say 'Don't worry.'_

_Voldemorts wand rose up to my chest. Harry stood up and bared his own wand._

_"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted._

_The lights went out around me. I felt myself becoming weak and falling, falling into nothing._

_"NO! HERMIONE!" was the last words from Harry I heard._

* * *

I fell back into my own body. I woke with a start and sat straight up, alert. I looked around and found myself in the hospital wing.

"Hermione." I heard Harry say besides me.

I looked and I saw him sit down by my side.

"Harry, your alright." I said as he embraced me in a hug.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked. "You blacked out and fell, you have been screaming in your sleep. And a while ago you were burning hot."

"He attacked me. I mean he asked us both." I said.

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"He, he killed me." I said.

"Voldemort did this to you?" Harry asked.

"I felt the Crucio curse on me Harry, he is hurting me in my sleep." I said pulling apart from Harry. "And then I saw you in pain, on the ground and I screamed out to you. Harry it is getting worse. I can feel the pain in my dreams now."


	4. Hermione's Diary

**Chapter 4: Hermione's Diary**

**Harry POV**

Hermione is still in the hospital wing. I on the other hand have to go back to classes without her. Hermione's dreams are starting to get out of control. I was scared half to death when I found out that she was starting to feel the pain that was coming to her in her dreams. I know she already felt them emotionally, but now they were starting to harm her physically as well.

It's not fair! That the psycho that wants to kill me is tormenting the girl that I love! Apparently he wants to see me suffer. Hasn't he even done enough damage? I mean he killed the only real family I had left. Now he was starting to take the only person I have ever really loved as well.

I fell on my bed and wanted to lie there forever. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare but I couldn't. I pulled my Defense Against the Dark Arts book out but I couldn't concentrate on my homework. Not like this.

I decided to go and try and relax, take a shower or a bath or something. I walked into the bathroom and I saw the open door that led to Hermione's room. I couldn't help myself but not to go in there. The room was perfectly how she left it. Her bed wasn't made and folded back to where you can see she got out of bed. Her Potions and Transfiguration books laid open on her bed.

On her dresser, there were pictures. Some of them were of her and Lavendar from over summer. Then I saw the one closest to her bed that had a silver frame but with no picture, just a black screen. I picked it up. It was the memory picture I had given her last Christmas.

I held it up to my face as one of my most precious memories came to the screen. It was the last day of 6th year. _Hermione was walking next to me as we walked down the corridors._

_"Harry." Hermione spoke._

_"Yeah?" the memory me asked._

_"I've been thinking." Hermione said._

_"Hermione, you know that summer was going to happen. And you know just as well as I do that we probably won't see each other over it." I said._

_"But it isn't fair. Why does Dumbledore get to chose where you can and can't be!" Hermione almost shouted._

_"Hermione, if it was up to me I would be with you every second. But I can't. And maybe who knows. Maybe we will be seeing each other before we know it." I said._

_That's when she looked up at me. The moonlight was hitting her eyes so they made it looked like they were sparkling. She was beautiful. I cupped her face in my hands and bent down to kiss her._

I put the picture frame back down on its spot. I brushed the tears away from my eyes. Nowadays, Hermione's eyes shone fear, I never knew if they would ever sparkle again.

I bent down and my knee's hit the ground. Hermione was the only person I had left in this world. Now, it was happening to her, like how he killed all the others.

"Happy?" I screamed out. "Are you finally happy? You have taken everything out of my life that was mine. You took my parents, Sirius, my entire family. Now your taking Hermione? You can't have her! Leave her alone! She didn't do anything! It's me you want! Take me instead!" I screamed.

I looked down and I caught something out of the corner of my eye. Underneath Hermione's bed, a small red book was sticking out. I reached out and pulled the book so that it was in front of me. It was a small red leather book and printed in gold letters in the bottom right corner was the words 'Hermione Granger'.

I took the book up and flipped it to a random page. After reading the first sentence I realized it was Hermione's Diary.

_July 31, 8:43 a.m._

_Bedroom._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Harry's seventeenth birthday. I was I could wish him a happy one. It's been almost two months now. I miss him so much. You never do know how much you love someone until it seems like you're a lifetime apart away from them. Harry means everything to me. And I love him with all my heart._

_And the dreams, they are getting worse. I swear I can still hear Harry screaming my name out. Why must I be tortured for being in love?_

_Tomorrow, Lavender, Ron and I are going up to the Ministry of Magic office for our apparition tests. I wonder if Harry will be there as well. But, I can't get my hopes up. That's all from me; I'll talk to you later._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

I knew I wasn't going to be there. I had gone already earlier in the month. I turned the page forward until it came up to September.

_September 1, 1:34 p.m._

_Hogwarts Express_

_Dear Diary,_

_Here I am sitting all alone in my compartment which reads 'King and Queen' on the front of the door. I'm worried. Harry isn't here. What if something bad happened to him? What if that last day of 6th year was the last I ever saw from him? What if Voldemort got to him already? What if I didn't get a chance to say goodbye?_

_No. I can't think of that. Harry could handle himself._

_Hedwig just showed up. Harry is already at Hogwarts. I guess I got a little carried away. Mom always says that I think of the worst situation all the time. She told me that one time when I was 6, I was watching TV and I didn't know where my parents were so I started to panic and thought they might have been killed. The truth was that they were out in the backyard by the pool. Mom says I almost called the cops._

_Hopefully though, I will be able to see Harry at dinner. Oh shoot! I have to give that talk to the 6th and 7th years don't I? I know I already wrote it up and practically have it memorized but I just totally forgot right then and there. Silly me._

_Ron and Lavender came by earlier though. I forgot to mention. I should probably go and tell them that Harry is all right. Well, talk to you later._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

I place Hermione's diary under her bed like it was when I found it. I let my face fall in my hands. Hermione is the sweetest person I know. She is the person that cared enough about me to cry at the sight of my tortured body. This shouldn't be happening to her. She doesn't deserve this.

"Its all my fault." I said softly to the room.

"Do you hear me!" I was now screaming. "Leave her alone! Stop it! Let her be!" I got up off the ground and ran back to my room kicking everything in sight. I pounded my fist into my post from my bed and I threw my textbooks across the room and watched them fly open in midair as they hit the wall and fell to the floor.

I fell in my bed and couldn't help the tears but fall. I know I have homework to do but I end up falling asleep.

* * *

_I am in a dark room, it is cold and the floor is damp. I look around and the only light is coming from someone who is standing in front of me. I look up to see a dark figure with the only part visible is the red eyes. I stumble back a few steps when light engages the room and torches are lit everywhere. I can now see the gray dungeon that I am in. In a corner of the room is another figure whose hood is down, Draco Malfoy smiles at me like he has been expecting to see me. Another person stands beside him. The hood is up and all I can see is her long red hair. The most painful sight of all though is against the wall; I can see a girl hanging by her wrists, which are badly bruised. Her hair is badly tangled and is everywhere; the curly brown hair barely covers her face. Hermione's face is covered with cuts and bruises. Her eyes are barely open._

_"Do you like what I have created?" Voldemort says lowering his hood._

_"What is this place?" I demand._

_"This is Hermione's dream place. This is where Hermione has been coming for her latest dreams. I think it is time not to see what I have been doing with your poor and precious Hermione." Voldemort said._

_"So Hermione is dreaming right now?" I asked._

_"Correct, you catch on quick." Voldemort said._

_"Harry." I hear a faint sigh from Hermione._

_I look over and she that she has her head barely raised. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying._

_"Hermione." I say. I rush over and kneel before her. I look into her battered eyes and hold her face in my hand._

_Her eyes shot open. "Harry, are you actually in my dream?" Hermione asked._

_"I'm here Hermione." I said. I kissed her forehead gently._

_"Harry." Hermione said._

_I stood up and turned to face Voldemort again._

_"I want you to know something Potter. If you have not noticed, Hermione is her, is a mudblood and it disgusts me that you feel in love with such a creature. You're at least a half blooded wizard Potter, you should have some sense to date your own kind." Voldemort said._

_"I love her." I yell back at him._

_"So be it, but let me show you something." Voldemort said raising his wand. I back up as he points his wand to my arm._

_"Nezimear." Voldemort says. Suddenly a small green spark launches out of his wand and hits my arm. It hurts and the pain stings and burns in my arm. I look down and see a small mark on my upper arm of an 'X'._

_"Now go to your precious Hermione and think about what I had just done." Voldemort said._

_It all happened quickly. I reached in my robes for a wand as Draco stepped forward with his. "Summenduim." He chanted. I fall back and awake in my bed._

* * *

I jump out of bed, grabbing my robe and making my way to the hospital ward.

**Lavender POV**

I walked hand in hand down the corridor with Ron. We had both been putting off to go and see Hermione in the hospital wing. We still remembered that day when Dumbledore told the rest of the school. He called everyone to stay after dinner the day after it happened.

_Flashback!_

_"Students, as headmaster of this school, I feel I have to inform you of some terrible news. Our beloved school Queen, Hermione Granger, was sent to the hospital last night. Hermione has been having certain attacks from Voldemort over summer. I know it is scary to say but, these attacks don't seem to be face to face, Hermione is having these attacks in her dreams. I know I must sound crazy but according to her, she sees attacks upon herself and Harry Potter your school King. Recently, the spells casted on her have been hurting her. The Crucio curse especially. If this is happening to you or someone you know, do not let this go unheard. Please either contact myself or your head of house."_

_End Flashback!_

I know Hermione had told both Ron and I that this was happening to her. Harry was practically in tears once he heard this. I can say that Harry was the first one out of that hall. Ron went to see him afterwards but Harry wouldn't let him in.

I could barely sleep that night. I mean I had wondered where Hermione was but she is my best friend. I couldn't imagine something this horrible happening to a person as sweet as Hermione.

"Nervous?" Ron said breaking the silence between us.

"Just a little. She is my best friend Ron." I answered.

Ron pushed the door to the hospital wing as cries echo throughout the halls.

"God why did have to happen while Madame Pomfrey is out?" Someone shouted. "Hermione please wake up."

I pulled Ron with me as I ran though the door. I expected Hermione to be jerking in her bed as I ran up to her. Instead she was covered in cuts and bruises. Bandages covered her head and her left arm.

"She's not breathing." The nurse said.

Suddenly, Hermione took in a deep breath and her chest rose up.

"Harry." She whispered.

Hermione was having another dream. I felt Ron's hands wrap around my waist as he pulled me close to him.

"NO!" Hermione's screamed echoed in the room.

Before I knew it, small tears left my eyes. I turned away from Hermione and started to cry into my boyfriends shoulder. Hermione screamed out again in pain and Ron held my head close to him.

Apparently, Hermione had woken up because Ron whispered in my ear. "It is ok hun, she is awake now. Just look at her."

I turned to look at Hermione, she eyes were open and see looked at her nurse then to us.

"Lavender?" she asked.

I pulled away from Ron and rushed to Hermione's side.

"Oh Hermione, I can barely stand to see you this way. Your too good of a person to be like this." I said.

"No, it is Harry. It was him, the actual Harry was in my dream." Hermione said sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Voldemort got Harry to come into my dream. I felt his warm hand against my face. I swear to God it was him." Hermione said.

A moment after she said that Harry came racing into the room.

"Hermione!" Harry cried out.

Hermione jumped out of bed and raced into his arms.

**Harry POV**

I pulled Hermione as close to me as I could.

"Harry, was that really you?" Hermione asked me.

"Yes it was. Hermione I had no idea." I said to her.

"But, did it really get you?" Hermione asked.

Then it finally hit me. I pulled a little away from Hermione and rolled my left sleeve. And there, in my upper arm was the black 'X'.


	5. Quidditch Action

**A/N: A couple of notes to my wonderful reviewers before the next chapter.**

**Tamar: Of course you can draw a picture from the third chapter. I am actually honored that someone who do that from my story! Thank you!**

**Crystal: I swear you better start reading my story again or I am going to have to have a fit! Don't make me!**

**Ok, now that I got that out of my system, I am going to go ahead and continue on with the next chapter. Now I know that no Harry Potter story can be complete without some Quidditch so I decided that ya'll needed some action before the juicy stuff hits.**

**Chapter 5: Opening Day**

* * *

_Hermione POV_

I paced around the room while Lavender and Parvati tried to reassure me that everything would be ok. Now I did get released out of the hospital a week ago but I had a bigger issue on my hands.

Seeing as how today is opening day of Quidditch, the opening ceremony was today as well. And guess who hasn't been on a broomstick in forever. At least I will be able to ride with Harry.

"Hermione, you look great. That dark blue looks so good on you. And it really brings out your eyes." Parvati said.

I was wearing a strapless dark blue dress that flowed to the ground. With it, I was wearing matching gloves. My hair was pulled back in a bun with a few loose strands down and curled.

"That's not the problem though Parvati. I am going to look like a fool out there in front of the entire school." I said.

"Hermione, you are just over reacting again. The medicine is going to your head again." Lavender said.

"Am I? Am I just over reacting?" I asked.

"Yes, now calm down. You're going to have to go out there soon." Parvati said.

"But you should really wear a necklace with that dress Hermione. Maybe you should wear that snowflake one you wore to the Winter Ball." Lavender said and she started to search though my bag.

"It's in my room." I said.

Lavender left the changing room and returned moments later with the familiar necklace.

"Summoning Charm." Lavender said.

Lavender handed me my necklace as I then placed it around my neck. I checked the mirror and Lavender was right. It did look perfect with this dress.

"I still think it looks better with her other dress. The one she wore to the Winter Ball last year." Parvati said.

I snapped my head as I heard a small knock at the door and an outline of Harry appeared.

"Hermione, we have to be out here now." Harry called though the glass.

"I'm coming." I answered back as I grabbed my high heels and quickly placed them on my feet.

"Good luck Hermione." Parvati and Lavender said together.

I checked myself in the mirror one last time and headed towards the door and slowly opened it to reveal Harry standing there. He wore his gold and scarlet Quidditch robes since Gyrffindor was playing today against Ravenclaw.

"Hermione, you look stunning." Harry said as he grabbed his hand with mine.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Your nervous, I can tell." Harry said.

"I bet you can, from that." I said pointing at Harry's Emo-Teller.

"True but your playing with your hands again." Harry said.

"Ok, so I am little nervous. I haven't flown on a broomstick in a long time Harry." I said.

"Don't worry, you'll be with me." Harry said leading me to the entrance to the Quidditch Pitch.

I tried to relax. I took a deep breath. I saw everyone still rushing to the pitch to get in before the ceremony started. Harry led me to the Gryffindor entrance. His other teammates including Ron were already there.

"Hello Ron." I said.

"Good luck out there you two." Ron said to us.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said.

Harry then pulled me up to the front of everyone else. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and I realized, this is it. Before mounting his broom Harry turned to me and looked me straight in the eye. His emerald green eyes sparkling.

"Hermione, are you sure you can do this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." I said feeling somewhat relaxed by just looking in his eyes. Harry leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. The rest of Harry's team whistled as they saw us. I ignored them as Harry mounted the broom and I got on behind him. I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend's waist and held on tight.

"I love you." Harry whispered to me.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"And leading the opening Quidditch season ceremony, here is your King and Queen, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." We heard announced from inside the stadium.

Harry kicked off hard from the ground as we made our way into the light of the sun and the Quidditch Pitch. The roars from the stands were still clear through the wind in my ear. The chants of all the eager students waiting to see the opening Quidditch game of the season echoed inside the walls.

I held tight to Harry, still knowing the entire school was looking at me. I didn't even open my eyes, terrified that I would screw up.

"Hermione, I am just going to circle around, you can open your eyes." Harry said reading my mind.

I opened one eye and then its pair. We were about 40 yards off the ground, circling slowly seeing all the students. Professor McGonagall was waiting for us in the middle of the stadium. Harry slowly flew down to the ground as I finally touched the ground; happy my short ride was over.

Professor McGonagall muttered a charm that would make our voices louder than the students. I couldn't hear it over the roar of the stadium.

"Good Afternoon Hogwarts." Harry began.

"Welcome to the opening ceremonies for the new Quidditch season." I ended.

The crowd became even more louder if it was possible. Everyone on their toes waiting on every word that we said. Harry and I were standing side by side looking up at all the students waiting in the stands.

"Were looking for an exciting year seeing as each house has been practicing all very hard and everyone has a shot at the Quidditch cup." Harry said.

"And here are your teams for this year." I said. "Starting with Slytherin."

Slytherin house was screaming for the first time as a lot of people's screams went to boo's.

"From the Slytherin house, chasers Taylor Kennedy, Parker Raven, and Sarah White; Keeper Freddy Thomas; Beaters Crabbe and Goyle; Lead by their Seeker Nicolas Yee. Slytherins first game will be against Hufflepuff next Saturday." I announced.

"Next up is the Hufflepuff team." Harry said.

"From the Hufflepuff house, chasers Evan Baxter, Mandy Perkins, and Devin Moore; Seeker Justine Robins; Beaters Terri Hopper and Rudy Kipple; and led by there Keeper Lindsay Owens." Harry continued.

Harry looked at me and left to go be with his team while I announced today's game.

"And for our opening game we have our first team Ravenclaw!" I said.

The Ravenclaw team zoomed out of their gate and a lot of people cheered.

"Beaters Justin Lee and George Thompson. Keeper Yvonne Garcia. Seeker Brian Hobbs, Chasers Kyle Stevens, Rosa Hawkins and the Team Captain, chaser Melinda Newberry." I said.

I saw the Ravenclaw team flying above me getting ready for there opposing team.

"And finally, last but certainly not least, three year Quidditch cup champions, Gryffindor!" I said proudly honoring my own team and house.

The gold and scarlet players zoomed into the field. I could barely make out Ron's flaming red hair and Harry's jet black.

"Chasers Colin Creevey, Holly Radcliffe, and Daphine Opper. Keeper Ron Weasley. Beaters Roxanne Hart and Mari Zamora. Lead by the Team Captain Harry Potter!" I said.

Everyone cheered and waited for the game to finally start.

"Thank you Hogwarts, please give a huge round of applause to your teams and good luck everyone!" I finished.

Harry came down to the field level to pick me up. I reached in my leg strap where my wand was first and muttered the incantation to lower my voice back to its normal level. I placed my wand back into place and hopped on Harry's broomstick. He flew me back up to the stands where the Quidditch game was about to begin.

"Once again, I think you all need to give a huge round of applause to Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter for helping us with our opening ceremonies." Madame Hooch said.

The audience roared for us. None more than Gryffindor was. I sat down and waited for the game to begin.

* * *

_Harry POV_

I flew in mid-air. Moments from the start of the game. Waiting each moment. I took one last glance back at Hermione. She shined with beauty in everyway. She noticed me and smiled.

I looked back at Madame Hooch and had just released the Snitch. It flew between Brain and I. It flew away as soon as Madame Hooch released the Quaffle. A mix of gold, blue, black, and scarlet were everywhere. I flew straight into the air. Searching throughout the field for the tiny Snitch.

It must have been three goals and 30 minutes before I saw it flying between the goal posts of the Gyrffindor end. Gryffindor was now leading 20 to 10 and I dived. Roars and cheered vanished and all I could focus on was getting to that Snitch.

The Snitch flew away and was flying fast down on the field. I followed it. I kept at it. All the other players became nothing but a blur to me. Brain was following me by the time but his Comet 360 was no match for my Firebolt. Everyone now had their eyes on me. The Gryffindor cheers became louder and louder as I drew closer and closer. I reached my hand out, inches from the golden ball. Bludgers flew past my head as I touched the smooth surface. I wrapped my fingers around the ball.

The Gryffindor end blasted with cheers and chants. I flew higher up with my hand raised high so that everyone knew that I had won the game for Gryffindor. The tiny ball stopped struggling in my hand. I circled around the field, knowing that the first game of the season is finally over.

"Potter, get down here." Ron yelled from the Stadium floor.

I gave in and flew down to the ground getting on land and off my broom. My entire team surrounded me. Soon enough the entire Gryffindor house was on the field cheering and celebrating about the simple victory.

The one face that I wanted to see though was nowhere in sight. With the Snitch still in my hand, I searched the crowd, looking for the dark blue dress that she was wearing.

"Mr. Potter." I heard a voice from behind.

I turned and saw Professor McGonagall standing behind me.

"Congratulations on winning again Potter, but I am afraid I had some bad news." Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall led me away from the crowd and away from all the noise.

"Potter, I am afraid to say this but Ms. Granger has been taken to the Hospital wing and it is worse than before." Professor said.

"How could it possibly be any worse?" I asked.

"She, she is seeing different things." Professor started. "I mean, she thought that I was Ginny Weasley."

"I need to see her." I said dropping my broom and letting go of the Snitch.

"Potter I don't think that is such a good idea." McGonagall said.

"Why not?" I asked. "I mean I am her boyfriend after all. I love her to death and another obstacle that Voldemort laid out isn't going to stop me." I said.

I ignored anything sound that came to my ears. I ignored everyone around me. The only person I wanted was to see Hermione.

I ran, past the front doors, past all the other students, teachers. I ran up the stairs and though the hospital wing.

Screams and shouts came though a closed curtain. I could make out Hermione's outline on a bed and Madame Pomfrey trying to calm her down. I walked over to the curtain trying to catch my breath. Madame Pomfrey came out from the curtain.

"Potter, I don't think you should really see her." Madame Pomfrey said.

"But I have to. I need to see her." I said.

Madame Pomfrey tried to warn me again but ignored her as I pulled back the curtain. Hermione still had her dress on. Her hair was messed up and there were bloody bruises on her arms. As she saw me her eyes went wide with fear. Her mouth let out a scream followed by one word, and the only word that causes fear inside of me too.

_"Voldemort."_


	6. Loving You

**A/N: I was so proud of my last chapter. I was writing it and I asked myself, how could I make it have a really good ending. It was too perfect!**

**Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers. Sorry I had to keep you waiting for so long on that last chapter, I got in trouble so Mom took my computer away.**

**But I am back and writing like crazy.**

**The Price of Love**

**Chapter 6: Loving You**

* * *

_Harry POV_

"What did you just call me?" I managed to whisper.

"You stay away, from me and Harry both!" Hermione screamed to the top of her lungs.

"No, it's me Hermione, it's Harry." I tried to tell her without the lump in my throat.

"Don't you lie to me!" Hermione yelled.

"No Hermione listen to me…" I tried to say.

I reached out for her arm but the moment my finger touched her flesh she screamed in agony. She pulled away from me and backed up in her bed even more. She grabbed her harm as if she were in pain.

"Your skin burns me!" Hermione spat at me.

She lifted her hand to reveal a large red mark where I had touched her.

"This can't be happening." I said falling backwards.

* * *

_Ginny POV_

_To whoever it may concern,_

_My name is Ginny Weasley. I am only 16 years old and I am being held prisoner by my boyfriend. I am beaten constantly. I want out of this life that has become 100 percent my fault. Please, if you are reading this help me. I don't want to be here anymore and I cannot get out. Please send help. I am located at Malfoy Manner. Draco Malfoy is abusing me. Please help me before it is too late for me._

_Help me please!_

_Ginny Weasley_

I looked at the note I had written. This was the 14th one and I was actually considering sending them out. I write them in my spare time to think of getting out of the prison. I stuck it in the locked cabinet I had in my desk. I placed it on top of the rest of them and shut the cabinet.

No later than the click of the lock, Draco burst through the doors.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked.

"I have been in here the entire time." I answered calmly.

"Funny, I could have sworn that I told you to be outside ready for lunch by the pool an hour ago." Draco almost yelled.

I looked at the clock. Usually when I write my letters, it doesn't take more than ten minutes but this time it had taken more than I had expected it was 1:24 but I remember Draco said meeting him at 1:15.

"I'm sorry honey, I lost track of the time. I was going to get ready when, uh, I had a great idea and I wanted to write it down quickly. I must of lost track of the time." I lied quickly.

"You liar, you thinking up ways to help them!" Draco yelled.

"Never." I said.

"Then what idea did you have?" Draco asked stepping closer to me.

"I, I, I was thinking of a story to write, you know, to pass them time." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I too boring that you have to write a book in your spare time?" Draco asked.

"No, I didn't mean it that way." I said.

_Oh man, I am totally dead._

"Then let me see this idea of your to write a book." Draco asked.

_Yep, this can't get any worse._

"Um, I threw them out. I mean. I wrote them down but then I didn't like the idea so I just threw it away." I lied again.

"Oh, so if you are lying. Then you wouldn't mind letting me look into your desk." Draco said.

_Apparently it can get worse. I so do not want to see Draco once he finds my letters._

"Wait, um, how about that lunch?" I asked.

"I gave it to the dogs." Draco hissed.

Draco pushed me to the ground as he got pass me and continued on my desk. He found my locked drawer and quickly opened it just with his hand. His eyes grew as he saw the first letter. They grew even wider as he read the second. He pulled all the letters I had written and let them fly in the air. The paper was ripped as he flew pass him. As soon as he finished with the draw he slammed it shut and stared straight down at me.

"So this is what you do in your spare time?" Draco shouted.

"No Draco, it isn't what it looks like." I said.

"I just want to let you know something." Draco said.

I didn't answer. I knew the worst was about to come. Draco knelt down to my level and put his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Ginny, hun, I didn't realize I was being this mean to you." Draco said.

Wait a minute. Was this the same Draco that was in my room? This Draco was compassionate and caring. Not like the mean monster that was holding me against my will a minute ago.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Of course I am. Ginny, I never meant to hurt you." Draco said as he helped me stand up and then stood up after me.

Maybe after Draco read my letters, he realized that what he was doing was wrong and now has changed. Maybe now my life was finally going to be different. Maybe now I didn't want to go to bed and wake up dead, but next to Draco.

"Oh Draco." I said as I moved toward the bed. I sat down on the end and motioned him to join me. He remained standing though.

"I just want to tell you one thing." Draco said as he smiled.

"Yes?" I asked.

Everything happened too fast. I remembered seeing Draco smiling, the next thing I know I am feeling pain all over my face. I look up and Draco is furious, his hand down and red. He smacked me.

"You dumb ass, why would you write something like that Ginny? Why?" He asked.

"I hate you!" I shouted.

"You'll regret saying that."

* * *

_Harry POV_

Later that night I found myself crying in my bed. _How could this happen to me?_ I asked myself. _Whenever things start to get good for me, everything just goes to hell._

I pulled myself together and tried to concentrate on homework. I picked up a book and started reading, although no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get Hermione out of my head.

A faint knock on the front door startled me and I immediately jumped out of bed. I walked out of my room as the knocking continued. I opened the door to find the last person in the world standing there.

* * *

_Ginny POV_

"Leave me Alone!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

He didn't listen to me.

"You'll shut up, if you think I treat you badly now, you have no idea how bad you are going to suffer." Draco said.

"Stop Draco, please." I begged.

I was trapped in the corner of my room; Draco had his wand pointed straight at me.

_"Crucio!"_ Draco shouted again.

I screamed in pain. Fire surrounded my body again, and I could do nothing but twitch on the ground like a helpless animal. By the time the curse was lifted off of me, my legs had gone numb; my entire body was white from all the heat.

"Get up on your feet." Draco said as he threw me a robe.

I tried to stand up but I couldn't. My legs couldn't hold my weight anymore.

"Are you deaf, I said get up!" Draco shouted at me again.

"I'm trying." I managed to say.

My entire throat was dry and I could barely talk from my screams.

Draco threw the robe over me as he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up off my feet. Amazingly I stood with tremendous pain shooting up from my legs.

"Common." Draco said as he led me out the door.

I did as I was told. With each step I took, more and more pain came to me.

Draco led me far away from my room. I thought we were just going outside to the supposed picnic Draco had planned for us. How I was wrong.

* * *

_Harry POV_

"Hermione?" I asked.

Hermione stood at the front door, her outfit was messed up and she had a hand mark on her arm. Her eyes were red and had looked like she was crying. She has breathing heavy and holding her chest.

"Harry, I need to know something." She said coming in the room and sitting on the couch next to the fireplace.

I sat down next to her as she gained her breath back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What happened earlier?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The last thing I remember about today was that I was sitting and watching you play Quidditch and you were so close to catching the snitch and then I completely blacked out. I can't remember anything.

"I woke up in the hospital, Madame Pomfrey tried to calm me down. She kept on saying that I was having hallucinations and I claimed that everyone was someone else. I look like crap and the last thing she said is that I called you Voldemort. Harry, is this true?" Hermione asked.

I took a breath.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked.

"Harry don't try to change the subject. Did I or didn't I?" Hermione asked.

I looked down at my feet as I answered. "Yeah, you did." I said.

"And are you responsible for this?" Hermione said stretching her arm out, showing the red mark on her arm.

"Yes." I almost whispered. "But I didn't mean to. I was just trying to calm you down. You screamed and I let go and the print appeared."

Hermione sat there silent. The only noise that filled the room was the crackling of the fire. One moment I was happy that Hermione was back to normal but then it all started to hit me. I feel horrible because Hermione is the one feeling pain, and I am feeling it twice as hard in my heart. _Voldemort is making me feel horrible though Hermione. This shouldn't be happening to her, it should be happening to me._

"Harry we have to do something." Hermione said.

"No." I said.

"Harry what do you mean no? We both can't just sit here and let him get away with this. We have to show him something." Hermione said.

"Hermione," I started.

"Harry, you're a powerful wizard, you shouldn't be dealing with this. We can do this together." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" I almost shouted.

Hermione leaned back in the couch and looked straight at me. I looked up from the ground.

"This shouldn't be happening to you." I said.

"Harry, what do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort is hurting you to get to me. Your too good of a witch to have this happening to you." I said.

"Harry you not making any sense." Hermione said, her voice had a lump in it and I knew she was holding back tears.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as well and continued.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I said. "Maybe, we shouldn't be together anymore."

"Harry." Hermione said with a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"No. You deserve to have a life without chaos. And I am giving you one. Take it." I said.

"No." Hermione said.

"I love you." I said as I walked away from Hermione, trying to keep her safe.

As I opened my door I heard weeps from Hermione emerging. Followed by five words. "I will always love you."


	7. Empty Space

**A/N: Please tell I am not the only person who cried during my last chapter. I felt so bad having to write that but please do not worry, everything is going to be perfectly fine.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Empty Space**

**Harry POV**

The next few days had been the hardest for me. I couldn't concentrate on any of my schoolwork. And just knowing the fact that Hermione and me probably have to see each other every morning, gives me a bad night at attempting sleep. I was tired throughout the day and I knew that it wasn't going to go away. But I realize that I have to feel like this in order for Hermione to be safe.

I knew that if I stayed with Hermione, then her dreams and visions might come true. I knew she was just as scared as I was. The only reason that this was evening happening to her was because of me. If I had never asked her out last year she would be perfectly fine. She would be having an awesome year instead of worrying all night about me.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I barely left my room at all. I just couldn't let reality sink into me. Did the love of my life just break up with me? I felt like it was me to blame. I mean, if I didn't go back to him last year the night of the Winter Ball then this would have never happened and then I would be with Ron. But then yet again that was whom I wanted to be with anyways. I didn't even want to go out with Harry to Hogsmeade. I didn't want to go with Harry to the Winter Ball last year. It was suppose to be Ron and me.

If I had never said yes to that one date with Harry and still stayed devoted to being with Ron then this wouldn't evening be happening to me right now. I would have never fell in love with Harry Potter. I would be with Ron right now because him and Lavender broke up right before the Winter Ball last year. If I had stayed with him then I would be with him.

But then I would be forgetting the real reason I said yes to Harry. I totally forgot that sparkle in his eye. I forgot the feeling of being loved. I forgot what it was like to be with him. I missed it how his hand would find mine when we would walk down the corridors. I missed the way he made me laugh. I missed the fact that he knew every little thing about me. I missed how when I would wake up he would be right there next to me. I missed having Harry Potter as my boyfriend.

I knew exactly what I had to do in order to get Harry back in my life. I had to prove to him that I knew that going out with him would put me in danger. I hated how he would always think it is his entire fault. He was born this way and there isn't anything any one of us can do about it.

I looked up at the canopy above my bed. I didn't want to move but then slowly, I moved my hand up to my neck where my Emo-Teller was. I removed it from my neck and held it up so I could read it. Under my crying head it read '_Lonely_'. Harry's head was also crying. Under his it read '_Sad_.'

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. I didn't both to go get. Soon I heard Harry shuffle in his room as slowly he made his way to the door. I quietly got out of my bed as I made my way to my door. I pressed my ear against the door and listened as I could make out every noise of Harry opening the door.

"Hi Harry." Ron said as he entered. I heard footsteps enter the common room we shared.

"Hi Ron, Lavender." Harry said, a drag was in his voice as though he had been crying.

"Harry, you look terrible." Lavender said.

"Yeah mate, what happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said.

"Harry, I haven't seen you this upset since the night you and Hermione got in a," his voice trailed off as he realized what had happened.

"You guys didn't." Lavender almost screamed.

"I had to end it." Harry said.

"Why?" Lavender did scream this time.

"Because I couldn't take it anymore. I was sick off seeing Hermione get hurt all because of me." Harry said.

My heart was tearing when Harry spoke. I haven't spoke to him in days and hearing him speak of it was breaking my heart even more.

"Harry," Ron started. "How do I put this?"

"Let me." Lavender spoke up. "Hermione knew all the dangers she was getting into. You're not the one to blame. She knew that if she was going to go out with you that it would put her life in danger. Even when she was your friend she knew that she would be at risk."

"But I don't want her at risk. Not anymore." Harry said. I heard him fall into a chair.

"Where's Hermione, she is probably heartless right now." Lavender asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in days. You can go ahead and check her room though." Harry said, there was a lump in his throat as he talked about me.

I heard footsteps coming closer to my door. Then followed by a knock.

"Hermione, are you in there?" Lavender asked.

I stood up and brushed my hair back and called faintly though my cracked voice. "Yeah hold on a minute." I said softly through the door.

I walked over to my bed and pulled my robe over my pajama's and pulled my hair back. I took a quick look in the mirror and then walked back over to the door. I placed my hand on the knob and slowly turned it. It creaked open and that's when I almost passed out.

Lavender was stand there with her hands on her hips. She looked just as stunned as I did. She wasn't why I almost died right there. Behind her I saw Harry sitting back in the couch and he was looking straight at me. His hair was the worst I had ever seen it, his eyes were bloodshot and he was wearing really old clothes. His skin was pale and he seemed tired. I tried to be brief as Lavender strolled in and I quickly shut my door again.

Lavender walked around my room then looked back at me.

"Sweetie it is too dark in here." Lavender said. She pulled the curtain back and let the sunlight into my room for the first time in a while.

Lavender turned back to look at me. "Oh honey." Lavender said as she rushed and pulled me into a big hug. I just let my head fall on her shoulder as I let tears escape my eyes again. After a while I just pulled away and let my body fall into my bed.

"Harry doesn't know what he is talking about." Lavender said.

"You don't understand, this is killing me. When I saw him out there I thought I was going to pass out. Even though he looked horrible, he was so perfect." I said.

"Well, are you still going to the Halloween Ball?" Lavender asked.

"I have to, I am still the Queen of Hogwarts." I said.

"Hermione you look horrible. Your going to have to pull yourself together before, it is tomorrow night." Lavender said.

"Yeah, and the queen is dateless." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I take you over there if you me to." Lavender said.

"Yeah, walking down the hallway alone to the Ball will be horrible on me." I said.

"I'll be here around 7." Lavender said as she started walking to my door.

"Thanks Lav." I said.

"Don't mention it." Lavender said as she left.

* * *

**Lavender POV**

I walked back out to Harry and Hermione's common room where Ron and Harry were talking.

"Come on Ron. We have to get prepared." I said.

"For what?" Ron demanded.

"We still don't have matching outfits for the dance tomorrow." I said.

"Can't that wait?" Ron asked. "My best friend is in his worst state possible."

"And so is mine. I was about to cry in there to see Hermione that way." I said. "But, you'll see him tomorrow, at the ball."

"I'm not going. It wouldn't feel right." Harry spoke up.

"Well too bad Mr. King of Hogwarts. Your suppose to be there. And you're the one to blame for your whole ordeal." I snapped.

"I don't want her to get hurt." Harry raised his voice.

"And? She knows," I started but then Harry jumped up from his chair.

"You have no idea what it is like." Harry was yelling. "Every night when I go to bed I am thankful that she has lived another day. And when those nights come where I fall asleep alone because she is in the hospital ward I feel horrible because the only reason she is there is because of me." Tears started to form at the corners of Harry's eyes and it wasn't too soon until they started to fall. "I don't want things to be like this anymore and if it means I cannot be with her anymore so then let it be."

"Your crazy!" I screamed back. "Your both in love with each other and she knows just as well as you do that nothing is going to come between you to. You both lasted every attempt from Ginny and Draco last year. Even when she was your friend she was at risk. In our fifth year when she was hit by a death eater, that didn't stop you from asking her out the next year. I saw her in there, she is so heartbroken. All because of a few bad dreams, some scars and visions. I thought you were stronger than this."

Harry stepped back.

"If you wanna know how she's feeling than just look at that on your finger." I said. Ron got up and followed me out of the room.

As the door closed Ron's hand met mine. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Ron said.

"Why do you say this?" I asked.

"Because I saw that look in your eye. What are you planning?" Ron asked.

"That we need our King and Queen together again." I said.

"Oh, please say more, because I already know what we are going as for the dance." Ron said.

"And I am still not into the whole sports theme that you chose out." I teased.

* * *

**Ginny POV**

Draco led me to through twists and turns in the huge house. Suddenly I realized where I was. He was leading me through the basement, which was more of the dungeons in this house. Small cells lined together on either side of me. Inside each of the cells there were handcuffs that were attached to the walls. Some were higher than other to endure more pain. Although I noticed one room had been cleaned. There was a table in the middle of one room. On one end of the table there were chains and on the opposite side there were chains on the corners of the table.

"You like that room, don't you?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"Its, it's not for me is it?" I asked frightened.

"No, I wouldn't waste a room like that on you." Draco answered.

"Well then, who is it for then?" I dared ask the question.

"Your mudblood friend." Draco spat at me.

"No." I whispered.

"What was that?" Draco asked me.

"Nothing." I said softly.

"Good." Draco grabbed my wrist and pushed me in front of him. "You will learn to respect me."

I backed away from him but Draco reached out and pulled me closer to him.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked. He then reached to the door opposite the cell from Hermione's and pulled it open. "This is yours."

Draco pushed me in the room and I fell on the floor. I jumped up from the freezing cold floor that was made of stone. I looked though the cell door. Draco had already closed it and with a flick of his wand it locked shut.

"And don't worry, I will make sure you get some food." Draco said with a smirk and then he disappeared.

I looked around at my surroundings. The entire room besides the ceiling was made of stone. It was cold. The only light came from the torches in the hallway. The room wasn't that big compared to where I usually stayed it was about the size of my bathroom. I sat against the corner and pulled my legs towards me body trying to keep warm as I felt cold tears slide down my face.

**A/N: Review please. I know it was a long update but I am already working on the next chapter.**


	8. A Wizards Number 1 Holiday

**A/N: Ah! So much has happened! Ginny is locked in a cell! Hermione and Harry are still broken up! And Lavender has a plan! But I have worked hard on this chapter so you all must leave wonderful reviews.**

**The Price of Love**

**Chapter 8: A Wizard's #1 Holiday**

* * *

_Hermione POV_

The day of the dance came all to quick. It was still light out when I started to get ready. I had already taken my shower without having to see Harry. I had moved all my cosmetics into my room by the vanity mirror that I had. I was trying to relax before hand and pulled open one of my muggle books. Reading had always calmed me down but now nothing was working. I looked and saw my newly made tiara that was resting on its pillow by the rest of my hair accessories. It was gold and curved in all directions, ultimately forming a heart. Small red gems had been placed in random places and it was very beautiful.

Over hanging in the front of my closet was my dress. I had picked it up in Hogsmeade earlier today. It was a deep scarlet red designed in an old fashion manner. The long sleeves dripped down. There was a sash for my waist that was made a golden material. It was a low cut but it was perfect for tonight.

In frustration I slammed my book close and threw it on my bed in front of me.

"Who am I kidding? I am not going to survive tonight without tears." I said.

I looked over at the blank picture frame that I had received from Harry for Christmas last year. I picked it up and held it in my hands as a memory appeared on the screen. I recognized it quickly as last years Halloween Ball. That year Harry and Ron dressed up like each other and Lavender and I dressed up like each other.

I saw as how Draco took me away from Harry. I saw myself struggling to get away. I saw myself searching for my boyfriend in the crowds. I saw myself find Ron and him tell me what Ginny had plotted this time. Then finally before I let go, I saw myself hit Ginny Weasley.

"I don't understand, everything was perfect, no matter what Ginny threw at me and Harry, we dodged it." I whispered to myself. "Lavender was right."

I decided it was time to get ready. I knew it would take quite some time to fix my hair. After a total of one hour and 35 minutes, I was done. My hair was back in some design I found in a witch magazine. My make up was perfect in everyway. My dress fit perfectly on me. The last thing left to do was put my tiara on. I reached for it when there was a knock on my door.

"I didn't hear anyone open the common room door." I said. "Hold on."

The knocking continued though.

"Fine, if you want to do it yourself, the doors open." I said as I went to go grab my robe.

My door opened and shut as Lavender made her way into my room.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"Harry let me in." Lavender answered me. "Ready to go."

I looked at myself in the mirror with my coat on then decided that I looked better without it. I pulled it off and turned around and looked at my reflection. I turned to look at Lavender.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Your beautiful." Lavender said.

"I hope so."

"Harry will never realize why he let you go." Lavender smiled. "All you need is this."

Lavender reached out and grabbed my tiara and, since she is taller than me, fixed it on my head.

"There you are my queen." Lavender said bowing.

"Cut it out." I said.

Lavender was wearing Quidditch robes for a change. I could recognize them as Ron's favorite team. "Nice outfit Lav." I said motioning to her outfit.

"Ron picked them out." She said disgusted.

"That's really cute." I commented.

"Yeah, it wasn't as fun as last year." Lavender said.

"Don't remind me." I snapped.

"Well, common, let's get going." Lavender said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. I locked it behind me. There was no one besides us in the common room as we made our way out to the empty hallway.

"Lavender." I started.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"How was Harry? I mean when he answered the door." I asked.

"He was just on his way out. He let me in and told me you were in your room." Lavender answered.

"Oh." I just said.

"Why?" Lavender asked with a smirk on her face.

"No reason." I lied.

"Hermione, we both know that you're lying." Lavender said.

"Lavender, I'd rather not talk about it right now." I told her.

"You brought it up." Lavender snapped.

"Miss Granger!" I heard my name being shouted. Lavender and I were just making our way into the first floor when I saw Professor McGonagall come running towards me.

"Yes Professor?" I asked.

"Miss Brown, please continue into the ball. Miss Granger please follow me." Professor McGonagall ushered me to follow her.

She led me into a small room by the Great Hall; it was lit by candles and none other than Harry was in there as well. I almost tripped over my feet. Harry was wearing what you would expect a king in the medieval ages to wear. His crown of gold and red gems just like mine was laid upon his messy black hair.

"What's this for?" I asked quickly trying not to make eye contact.

"Well, you'll both be announced into the ball together as King and Queen. This also applies to the Winter Ball. You'll walk arm in arm up to your seats by the teachers. You also will begin the dancing." Professor McGonagall said briefly.

_I knew it!_ I knew that I would have to do something like this. I knew that one way or another I would be stuck with Harry all night.

"I'll be back in a short while. In the meantime, stay here while I make sure there all ready for you." And with that she left us alone.

_Damnit._ I keep my eyes on the floor but knew the entire time Harry was looking at me. "Hermione." Harry broke the silence.

I looked up at him and met him in his eyes. There it was, the sparkle that I had missed for all these days. It was the same sparkle that I saw that day he asked me to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I don't know how to say this." Harry said.

"Say what?" I asked.

"'Mione." Harry started.

"Don't you dare." I snapped.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Don't say my name like you used to. As if nothing had happened between us." I said, I could feel a lump forming in my throat.

"And I wished it didn't happen." Harry said.

I looked back up. "What?"

"These past few days, have been hell. I couldn't stop thinking about your smile. I missed your laugh. I missed being with you. Lavender was right yesterday. Nothing is going to come between us, not anymore." Harry said.

Suddenly my world flipped all back to normal. The sparkle in Harry's eye changed every bad thing I wanted to yell at him. The part of me that hated him for making me so depressed vanished. My body went on autopilot and my heart took over. I found myself flinging my arms over Harry as he embraced me in a hug.

"You have no idea what I have been though." I said.

"Tell me." Harry asked.

"I," I started as I pulled away from him and let my arms drop to my side. "I missed the way your hand always found mine in the corridors. I missed the way you said my name. I missed playing with your crazy hair. I missed the way your eye would sparkle like that." I said all at once. "I missed the way that you always knew what I was thinking. I missed how you were always there. I missed how I would hate to wait until the end of every class just to see you."

"I missed you too 'Mione." Harry said.

Suddenly, the door opened and Professor McGonagall came back in.

"Common then." Professor McGonagall said as we all left the room. "You can thank your friend Lavender later Hermione."

"Why?" I asked.

"She is the one who came up with this whole idea, she said that you too should be announced into the dances and what-not here. Her and Ron came and ran the idea through Professor Dumbledore and me. Dumbledore thought it was a perfect idea." She answered. "But wait until you here your names announced to come in and then the doors will open and then walk in. Slow but at a steady rate and walk on the same foot both of you."

I laughed inside. _'I guess were even now.'_

The doors closed behind her as she entered then we stood in front of them again.

Harry held his arm out for me. "Are you ready my Queen?" Harry asked.

"As always." I answered. I slipped my hand though Harry's arm and waited while we both listened.

"Welcome to our Halloween Ball." We could hear Dumbledore from inside. "For you first year students, you should know, that this is a wizard's or witch's number one holiday. Now, before we get our ceremonies started. Let us welcome your Hogwarts King and Queen, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

The doors opened and revealed the Great Hall to both of us. Every student was staring as us. Harry and I automatically both started on our right foot down the aisle. We passed all the students and at the Gryffindor table, Lavender and Ron whispering to themselves. They had already knew what had happened and where clapping along with everyone else.

* * *

As soon as the feast was over, everyone was quietly talking between himself and herself. Dumbledore stood up and quieted everyone down.

"Now, that your stomachs are full. Let's start the dancing. For our opening dance, we will have our King and Queen step out onto the dance floor and start us off."

Harry and I stood up together as one. His hand found mine as we made our way to the empty floor that appeared in the center of the stage. The music began as soon as we began dancing. I think this is what it feels like to be in heaven. Too soon did Dumbledore invite everyone to join us. Dresses were twirling everywhere around us. Soon enough though, the song changed to a slow one and I immediately felt Harry's hands slide around my waist and I slipped mine around his neck.

The candles dimmed and all I could think about was how great everything could get in a matter of a couple of hours. I looked up and saw that sparkle back in his eyes. Everything around us began to disappear and the only thing I cared about was he and I. I saw Harry move closer to me and soon enough, our lips were touching and we didn't care who saw.

Just as quick as everything began to become better. Everything became worst. Not even 10 seconds into Harry's kiss, and mine someone bumped into my back. I fell forward and looked behind me. A mask person was there. Looking at Harry and me.

"Terribly sorry you two." Said the mysterious person.

I breathed in sharply. "I know that voice." I breathed.

"So do I." Harry said.

A hand removed the mask away and suddenly, that slender face and blonde hair became visible. "Honestly did you miss me?"

"Malfoy." Harry said. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked grabbing his wand.

Before Harry even had a chance I felt myself being pulled in every direction. Before I knew it, Malfoy's hand was around my mouth and he was pulling me towards him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Potter." Draco said. Then I suddenly realized that Draco's wand was pointed at my heart.

I suddenly panicked. My body froze as Draco continued on. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention. You wouldn't want to miss the downfall of the great Harry Potter."

_Okay, now I was pissed._

I decided to take matters into my own hands, I kicked Draco's foot with my own and he let out a yelp. He let go of me and then I began to run towards Harry. My head was suddenly spinning. I remembering jumping and reaching my hands out for Harry, I felt his tips before I flew back again. I screamed out for the love of my life. Suddenly everything around me vanished as I fell onto a cold stone floor.

* * *

_Harry POV_

"HERMIONE!" I screamed.

I felt the tips of her fingers and then Draco screamed some crazy cursed and just like that they both disappeared. Everyone around me waited for me to say something. I had nothing left. Then a small sound echoed though the Great Hall. It was a gold tiara dropping on the ground. I dropped to my knees and picked it up in my hands. It was still warm from her hair. Just like the tears sliding down my face.


	9. When Things Go Right

**A/N: I have been working my entire story up to that chapter for months. I am so happy I have shown you my entire genius mind. Although it is still very sad. Please leave me a bunch of reviews. I want this sequel to be better than the first.**

**And on another note, I will confirm something with you all. I am making these two HarryHermione fanfic's into a series. I realized that as soon as this story is done, I have a new idea for my famous couple and then the more I thought of it, the more idea came into mind. So now, I have a title for everything. So good news, this will not be the last of my Harry Potter fanfictions. You can all celebrate now.**

**The Price of Love**

**The second book in the Mr. and Mrs. Potter series**

**Chapter 9: When Things Go Right.**

* * *

_Hermione POV_

My body immediately became painful from the impact. I didn't dare try to move. The room I was in was cold. It was made of pure stone. It was barely lit from what seemed to be a candle off in the distance. Suddenly I felt people grabbing my wrists and ankles and lifting me up off the ground. It was painful and I yelled out in pain. I was pulled up and onto a cold table that was also made of stone. I didn't dare move until I felt whoever it was cuff my hands and ankles to the table. I jerked them but they were stuck.

My eyes were adjusting to the dim light. No sooner than that I saw a candle growing brighter as it came closer. I heard a door open as footsteps entered the room where I was. I could make out 2 sets of footsteps as the door closed behind them. I felt that the table I was lying on was moving upwards as if I were standing up. It stopped and I came to face to 2 hooded figures. One of them was placing a torch in the socket in the wall. He soon turned around and his face was covered from me.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Draco, my son, you did an excellent job." Came the first voice.

"Malfoy?" I asked.

"Thank you father." Draco answered him.

Then the hoods came down and revealed the two people to me. The second of course was Draco and the first was his father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed.

"Silence." Draco commanded.

"You say she was dancing with Potter when you snatched her?" Lucius asked Draco.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, they were snogging." Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"Excellent." Lucius replied. He walked towards me. "Well, well, well. Aren't you a pretty thing? Filthy, yet pretty. I can understand why Potter would fancy you." He came two steps closer to me and reached his hand up and touched my check. I turned away from him with disgust.

"You will learn to obey me and my son. For him and I have both been taught very well." He said.

"Over my dead body." I spat back at him.

"That can be arranged." Draco spoke up.

"Draco, let me handle this son." Lucius said as he looked back to Draco and then me. "Let me show you how it is done."

His hand then grabbed my chin and forced my to look into his cold stare. "You have no idea what kind of power we both have." Lucius said with a cold gaze.

"Maybe we have to show you." Lucius motioned to Draco. He released me and went back to his son's side. Draco on the other hand was pulling his wand out of his robes. "If you thought you felt pain in your dreams, then you have no idea what is about to happen to you." Lucius said. "Draco, I am going to let you take the first one."

Draco's eyes shined wild with evil. He lifted his wand and pointed it straight at me. "Crucio." He cried aloud.

It all happened too fast. Pain in the worst possible way surged throughout my body. Every part of my body was crying aloud. I screamed out in terror and pain. I twitched in every direction. This wasn't anything I had experienced before. My entire body was on fire.

Soon enough though Draco released the curse on me. I bent my head forward in pain and agony. I swear I think my body was smoking from all the heat.

"That is just a taste of what you are to feel." Lucius muttered. My table went flat again and they left, taking the light with him. Soon it was dark again and I was lying in the cold, in pain, and all alone. Suddenly, my face became wet with tears. Everything was the worst it could get. All of my dreams had become true. I was away from Harry. And just after everything was perfect again between us. Harry was going to suffer along with me. And he was alone and he probably didn't know where I was as well. I don't even know where I am. I cried myself to sleep, and the pain stayed with me until I began dreaming.

* * *

_Harry POV_

How could this of happened to me? She was right. The dreams did come true.

I fell onto my bed and ignored changing into regular clothes. I threw my crown onto the floor. I sat up cross-legged. I still had Hermione's tiara in my hands. I traced my fingers over its surface I had found myself in this situation many times before. I looked up and saw my bathroom door open. Instantly, my feet got up and carried me over to the bathroom. Across the way Hermione's bedroom door was closed. My feet carried me over to the door and I opened it slowly. It had been a while since I had been in here. Without Hermione's presence, an eerie feeling crept over me. A robe that matched the dress she was wearing was thrown on the bed. Cosmetics were spread across her vanity mirror setting, with which had a pop out table and the light was still on. A book was lying on the bed as well.

I walked in and saw the room exactly how Hermione had left it. The light in her closet was still on. The bed was made except for a few small wrinkles on the cover. There was a trashcan filled with used tissue paper and a box on her nightstand. Her white pillow had a wet spot on it, apparently from crying. Tears quickly came to my own eyes. Hermione may never see this room again.

I walked over to the bed and looked through the photos. Some had been turned face down. Others were pictures of her family, her and Lavender, her cat. I quickly grabbed a picture frame that had been turned upside down and held it upright in my hands. It was a picture of just me. I was sitting a tree that was by the lake. I was smiling straight at her. It was in the middle of our 6th year. I picked up another one of the pictures after setting the other one perfectly in place on her desk face up. This picture was of both of us. I remember Lavender taking this picture of us dancing together at the Winer Ball last yearas Prince and Princess. I set it upright like the rest of them.

I grabbed one more picture that was face down on the table. As I held it in my hands I realized that it wasn't a picture. Soon, the memory frame was showing me what had happened earlier that night. She was finally happy again when her world started to fall apart. I saw us kiss right there in the middle of the Great Hall. I saw Draco come up and pull her right out of my hands. I then saw them disappear. But instead of watching me, I followed with Hermione. She fell into a gray room. Lucius and Draco were both there. Lucius was holding her head back. Anger raised in when the minute I saw Draco curse my Hermione. They left Hermione but I stayed watching on Draco and Lucius, they were talking amongst themselves and I could hear every word.

"I am proud of how you handled yourself in there." Lucius said.

"Thank you father." Draco replied. "How ever I do have only one question."

"Yes my son?" Lucius questioned him.

"Should we really keep her here? I mean, Dumbledore and Harry Potter will guess this is the perfect spot for hiding her." Draco asked.

"Draco, we have already gone over this." Lucius snapped. "No one except for Our Lord's followers and Malfoy's know where Malfoy Manner is located."

"But can't you get here through Floo Powder?" Draco asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. We both know that the Ministry of Magic would become very suspicious if we blocked ourselves from wandering eyes. People cannot already fly here or drive, the Ministry had asked me countless times why. I just shrug and answer them that this house has old and ancient magic that I have no control over." Lucius answered.

"But you do have control over the magic, right?" Draco piped up.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have my family and the Dark Lord himself here if I didn't know how to." Lucius snapped.

I dropped Hermione's Memory Frame. I fell back. Malfoy Manner. She was back in Malfoy Manner and Harry could get there easily.

Suddenly, there was a wild knock on the front door. "Harry let us in." Ron cried through the other side. I left Hermione's room and didn't bother to shut the door behind him. He threw the door open and Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati were standing there.

"Oh my god, Harry are you okay?" Parvati asked as everyone followed into the common room.

"No, I'm not but what are you all doing here." I asked.

"Were here for you mate. Were here to help you." Dean answered me.

"I cannot believe that he would have to guts to pull this kind of shit off." Lavender snapped.

"LAVENDER!" Ron almost screamed.

"What?" Lavender asked with her hands on her hips.

"I have never heard you curse before." Ron said.

"This is what made her snap." Parvati almost whispered.

"And he took her away while you guys were kissing too." Lavender snapped again. "What a bastard. If I were Hermione, I would totally spit right his face."

"I know where she is." I spoke up.

Everyone immediately looked at me. Parvati and Lavender had their mouths wide open. "Where is she?" Seamus asked.

"She is locked up in Malfoy Manner." I answered him.

"I knew it! And we can get there by Floo Powder." Ron told the room.

"Excuse me? What do you mean we?" I asked.

"Harry, you're not even considering?" Lavender stopped me.

"No." I spoke up. "Look, I have to do this alone. Voldemort already has Hermione and if something happens to you guys as well I cannot forgive myself. Please, just stay here. Voldemort wants me and I have to go." I said. "Besides, I only have enough Floo Powder for Hermione and me to go only."

"No." Lavender stated.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I am not going to just sit here while I know my best friend is being held captive by that sicko." Lavender answered.

"No Lavender." Ron spoke up for me.

"Ron?" Lavender snapped at him.

"No, Harry is right. He has to do this. It all comes down to this." Ron said.

"What?" I asked.

"Harry don't you see? This is the last battle. _You-Know-who_ isn't just going to let you walk away from this one unless you kill him." Ron answered me. "Personally, I don't want you to go but I know in my head that you have to."

"Ron is right Harry." Said a voice from the door. I turned around and saw Dumbledore standing there.

"Professor Dumbledore." I said.

"Harry, this is your seventh year and it will be the seventh time you will face him. This one you and only you must go alone. Harry, you have been trained very well over summer. You know the best ways to defend yourself." Dumbledore told me.

"Thank you Professor." I thanked him.

"There is only, one more thing I ask of you to do." Dumbledore continued.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Protect Miss Granger." Dumbledore answered him.

_"With all my heart."_


	10. Seeing You Here Again

**A/N: I hoped you all liked my last chapter. I know I am updating this story like crazy, but I cannot stop. To all the people who read my Degrassi fanfiction's don't worry; Love and the Secrets Told will be updated hopefully within the next week.**

**Now, back to my Harry Potter world, I really need reviews guys. This is turning out to be worst than the first. I want these stories to get better and better as they go on. Please recommend me to all you friends that are one I want to be able to be at 50 or more reviews by the 11th chapter. I still love you all.**

**The 2nd book in the Mr. and Mrs. Potter series,**

**The Price of Love**

**Chapter 10: Seeing You Here Again**

* * *

_Harry POV_

Dumbledore left the room leaving Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Ron and I alone.

"Which fireplace are you going to use?" Lavender asked softly.

"The one in the common room probably." I said. "I gotta get ready." I left them in the common room alone as I went into my own room and I shut the door behind me. I changed out of my costume and into comfortable black jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt. I pulled my black robe over everything and placed the hood over my messy black hair. I then dug through my trunk until I found the small bag of Floo powder that I had bought in Diagon Ally after my 5th year. I always knew I would need it one day. I placed the Floo powder in my robe and then grabbed my wand.

I headed out to the common room but was startled to see who was in it. Lavender and Ron were sitting on a couch by the fireplace.

"What are you two still doing here?" I asked.

"Even though I can't go, I still want to stay here for when you come back." Lavender said.

"And I agree with her. Harry we have been through everything together. We went together through the spiders. It was me who saved you through that Chessboard in our first year. Remember when we still had trouble with girls in our 4th year? And when we went to the Ministry of Magic in our fifth year. But something had always separated us before the real thing happened and you went on. I am gonna be here for you mate, just call on me if you need help." Ron said.

"If I get back." I muttered.

"Don't say that." Lavender shot at me.

"Thanks guys." I said to them putting a fake smile on me face.

"Just one thing." Ron said.

"What?" I asked.

"If we just happen, to fall asleep in here, nothing is going to happen to us right?" Ron asked.

"No Ron." I answered him.

I walked over to the fireplace and pulled the Floo powder out of my robe and took some of it in my hand before I put it away.

"Harry." Lavender stopped me.

I looked back over at her. "Take care, you and Hermione. I don't know what I will do if I never get to see her again."

"I will." I said.

I stepped into the fireplace and looked at Ron and Lavender on the couch. Ron had his arm around Lavender. I saw a small tear slide down Lavender's cheek as I said the magic words. "Malfoy Manner."

* * *

_Hermione POV_

I was dreaming again. And it was something that I had always dreamed of seeing.

_I was waiting outside a pair of double, wood, doors. White gloved covered my hands and they went up slightly past my elbows. In my hands I was holding a bouquet of red and white roses. I was wearing a white dress that was made of silk. It was sleeveless and flowed all the way down to the floor. Everything was dimmed from a light sheet over my face. I could tell my hair was up and back into a bun._

_Through the doors I heard a familiar song being played as they opened inwards. People were standing in the pews, and all of them had their eyes on me. I started walking slowly down the aisle, looking at all the familiar faces. I saw a lot of my family members. I saw my parents and brother in the front row. I looked up towards the front. A pastor was standing there, and he seemed oddly familiar. On the left, staring at down at me from the steps were my two best friends, Lavender and Parvati. Both of them were in matching baby pink dresses._

_On the right in a black tuxedo was Ron standing there. Anticipation was starting to build up inside of me. I looked up to a man standing there with his hand held out to me. I looked up and everything began to turn white. I pulled my hand up to block the light but it didn't work. Everything was drifting away from me. I started running towards that white light. I felt something tug at my waist._

I awoke with a start. I tried to sit upwards but found that my hands and feet were still chained against the table. I found that I was running a cold sweat. The room I was lying in was still dark and cold. I heard the door to my room open and then close. I tried to look up and see who had come in here with me but it was useless. I heard soft footprints walk closer and closer towards me. A black shadow came into my view.

"Who is it?" I asked quietly.

No answer came. Instead I saw the shadow move closer and closer towards me.

"Malfoy, is it you again?" I asked.

The hooded figure was now by my side. I hand reached out and grabbed mine. "Hermione, what have they done to you?" I heard the familiar voice.

I almost jumped out of my seat. "Harry!" I said a bit to loud.

"Shh." Harry said. He lowered his hood and I saw the sparkle in his eye. Harry then examined the chains that bounded me to the table. "I have never seen these kind of bounds before." Harry explained to me.

"Of course you haven't silly boy." A cold voice spoke up.

Suddenly, the table I was on went straight up again. I came face to face with Draco Malfoy and yet another hooded figure, although from all of my dreams, it didn't take rocket science that know that it was Voldemort.

"Surprised?" he asked me.

"Not really." I spat at him.

His hood came down and I came face to face with the vision in my nightmares. He stood tall, with those red eyes, piercing into mine. His long robe reached the ground and a bony hand was visible with a wand in its possession.

"Well hello again Harry." Voldemort said acknowledging him.

"Good Evening." Harry spat back.

"You should give me more respect, boy." Voldemort snapped back at him. "Although, I have understood that Dumbledore has been training you himself in the Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Over summer after his father killed the rest of my family." Harry answered him.

"Well, lets see how well you are prepared." Voldemort said as he raised his wand. Harry did the same. "Crucio." Voldemort muttered.

As the curse sent its way towards Harry, he made his move by making a cross action with his wand and crying the chant.

"Keridaria!" Harry chanted.

Before the curse even touched Harry, a blue shield surrounded him; the shield was absorbing the curse as Voldemort was attacking. Voldemort quickly released the curse, understanding that it was better to save his strength.

"Excellent, you can help yourself, physically. But how about mentally?" Voldemort asked.

My eyes widened as he looked at me. Draco cried "Crucio" at Harry and Harry easily made the shield again with a throw of his wand.

Voldemort then looked at me and raised his wand. "Crucio." He cried.

Immediate pain hit my body. It felt like nothing I had ever experienced before in my entire life. I felt as if a thousand picks of heat were all hitting my body at the same time. I didn't know what was going on with me anymore. My body was completely in pain. This was a much stronger curse than what Draco had put on me earlier. I screamed out in pain and tried to move away, but the chains held me close to the board. I couldn't hear anything else. I could barely see that Voldemort had an evil grin on his face. Draco was just chuckling to himself. Harry on the other hand was still holding the shield against Draco, but appeared to be screaming.

The curse was lifted off of me. My head leaned forward; I was in too much pain to look straight up. Draco's curse stopped on Harry.

"You leave her alone." Harry yelled.

"And if I don't?" Voldemort asked.

Harry didn't respond. Voldemort looked back at me. He waved his wand at me and the chains broke free from its hold on me. I fell on the floor with a loud thud. My hands blocked my head from hitting the floor. It was cold and I tried to stand up, but I was too weak. I looked up and saw Voldemort and Draco staring down at me.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. I watched him as bent kneeled down by my side. I grabbed onto his shoulders as he helped me up to my feet. I started retaining feeling back in my legs I still held onto Harry though. "Are you okay?" Harry asked me.

I nodded my head. I let go of Harry and found that I could walk perfectly normal. I turned and stood at Harry's side. Voldemort was letting out a wicked laugh.

"You have only begun to experience my powers." Voldemort hissed. "Let me show you who I really am. Draco, please fetch our subject, I understand that you have kept it in a perfect condition."

"Yes my Lord." Draco replied. Malfoy exited the room but left the door open. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he opened another room across the way, which appeared to be another dungeon. He lit that room as well and disappeared into it. A few minutes later he reappeared, holding a person, whose face was hidden from me, yet again another hood hide the face.

Draco made his way back into the room we were all in. Draco pushed the person to the floor in between us. Her hood came off and revealed bright red hair upon a dirty face, filled with soot and dirt. Her hands were filthy and she let out a moan of pain. She looked around the room and then finally laid eyes upon Harry and I.

"Ginny?" Harry muttered.

"Harry? Hermione? Is it you?" Ginny asked us, her voice was cracking.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Good, I am glad you have already met Miss Weasley." Voldemort hissed at us.

"Hermione, Harry. I never meant for anything to happen. I just hated seeing you guys together last year. I never wanted it to go this far." Ginny begged.

"Silence." Draco demanded.

"Leave me alone." Ginny yelled back at him.

"Miss Weasley, you shall be the first then." Voldemort smirked.

Pure horror came over Ginny's face. Voldemort lift his wand and Ginny let out a piercing scream. She stepped back but already knew that there was nowhere to run. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted. A green flame shot out of the tip of his wand and hit Ginny straight in the heart.

Ginny Weasley was dead before she hit the floor.


	11. Cry

**A/N: Guys, I need reviews badly! I know that not a lot of people don't go on fanfiction until the summer, so I know I will get a lot there. And some schools are already out. So keep the reviews coming guys.**

**I also wanted to point for some of you that are blind. My story's rating has been changed. I lowered it to a T rating instead of the M. I looked back over the plot and realized that it didn't need to be made an M rating. Hopefully I will get more reviews this way. Well, the story must go on, I mean my number 1 reviewer said that they couldn't live without seeing an ending to this story.**

**Thanks confused1!**

**From the 2nd book in the Mr. and Mrs. Potter series**

**The Price of Love**

**Chapter 11: Cry**

* * *

_Hermione POV_

Ginny hit the floor hard and the impact echoed in the stone halls. Her eyes were still open and full of fear. I grabbed onto the side of Harry's robe. He noticed me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Ginny and I had been friends until my 6th year; it was painful for me to see her dead. I turned away only to see Voldemort, looking straight back at me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about your friend." Voldemort started. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. "Your fate will soon be the same."

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Harry snapped. He had let go of me and I instantly released him. Harry stood with his wand ready in his hand.

"How dare you use that tone of voice at my Lord!" Draco replied stepping forward.

"Draco, let me handle this." Voldemort looked back at Draco and made a comment. I couldn't hear him and I doubt Harry could.

Draco looked back at me and smirked, again. He lifted his wand; Harry was ready for an attack. I suddenly remember that I was free from my chains again. I reached down, keeping my eye on Voldemort, and around my ankle was my wand holder, with my wand wrapped inside. I quickly grabbed it and stood tall again.

_"Crucio."_ Draco cried, sending the curse at me.

Harry reacted quicker than me. _"Jierdia!"_ Harry said and the curse seized to exist.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Voldemort shot his wand out and cried _"Crucio"_ directly at Harry. Harry had no time to react and the curse hit him. Harry fell to the floor, crying out in pain. Voldemort held the curse on him and grinned.

"Look at the mighty Harry Potter now! Look at your precious Harry now Miss Granger!" Voldemort laughed.

He said it the same way he had said it in my dream. "No!" I screamed. "This can't be happening." I shouted.

"But it all is, this isn't another one of your little dreams anymore." Voldemort sneered.

Rage ran through me, Harry was still twitching and screaming out in front of me. I lifted my wand straight at Voldemort. _"Crucio."_ I yelled. I had never preformed the curse itself but apparently it worked. The curse on Harry stopped. Voldemort fell over from the blast. I stopped it as soon as I realized what I had done. I almost dropped my wand. Voldemort got up from the floor easily. I looked down at Harry who had clutched his stomach but was looking straight at me. I know Harry had told me that he preformed the curse only once in his 5th year before battling Voldemort on the Death Eater that had killed Sirius.

"You never have used that curse before, have you?" Voldemort asked.

I didn't answer him. Part of it was because I couldn't believe that I, Hermione Jane Granger, had used an unforgivable curse. Another was because I didn't really feel like chatting with a guy who was torturing my boyfriend and I.

"I'll take that as a yes. Harry may have heard this before but you have to know what you're doing when using that curse. You have to mean it." Voldemort hissed.

I bent down and helped Harry up to his feet. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"I'll be fine." Harry answered me.

Harry stood up and looked straight back at him. "Having fun yet?" Harry asked Voldemort.

"I think I have had enough fun for one night, shall we end this now?" Voldemort asked.

Fear came over me but I never showed it.

"Draco, you chose." Voldemort started. "Should Harry watch Hermione die, or, should Hermione watch Harry die?"

"You sick bastard!" I yelled.

"From that I think Hermione should watch Harry die." Draco spat at me.

"Very well then." Voldemort continued.

Harry readied himself. Did he know how to block a curse meant to kill you?

Voldemort lifted his wand slowly. I started breathing heavy. I froze and everything began to move slower._ "Avada"_ Voldemort started.

_"Stupefy!"_ Harry screamed.

_"Kedvra!"_ Voldemort finished.

Both spelled hit the air with a loud crack. A green flame on Voldemorts side while on Harry's there was a red. Harry held the spelled and tried to move it closer and closer to Voldemort, he wasn't succeeding. I looked over at Voldemort who had an evil look in his eye. He moved both of the curses at the same time, in a different direction. They both hit me at the same time.

I heard Harry scream as I was sent back I flew off the floor and my back hit the stone way with full force. I slide down the wall and hit the floor, hard. Pain covered my entire body but felt worst in my chest and back. I could taste blood in my mouth. I tried to move but found I was having problems breathing in and out. I could no longer breathe silently. The room was silent as everyone now had their eyes fixed upon me. I moved up slightly but found myself going back to the floor. I turned to my side and looked up.

Voldemort and Draco of course had smiles spread across their faces. I looked up at Harry. His wand barely at his side. Tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes. It was one of the few times where I saw Harry Potter cry.

I moved up just little to lean on my elbow. I clutched my chest with my other hand and tried to help my breathing. Pain shot through me every time I tried to breathe in and out. I looked back up at Harry, who now had tears sliding down the side of his face.

My vision slowed as I saw his wand slip out of his hands.

"Now Master!" Draco shouted.

A smile grew wide upon Voldemort's face and he lifted his wand. Harry looked back at him.

_"Avada Kedvra."_


	12. Hero

**A/N: Hahahahaha! I gave you all a cliffhanger. But whatever, I am still trying to figure out why I don't have a ton of reviews. After that chapter how could you not recommend me to every person you have ever met? Just Kidding.**

**So anyways, on with my perfectly amazing story.**

**The 2nd book in the Mr. and Mrs. Potter series**

**The Price of Love**

**Chapter 12: Hero**

* * *

_Hermione POV_

"Avada Kedvra!" Voldemort shouted with his wand pointed directly at Harry. The blast of green light emerged from the tip of his wand.

"HARRY!" I screamed.

Everything seemed to slow down. Harry pulled his hands in front of him and then spread them apart again, yelling aloud. The green light still came towards Harry and hit him directly in the chest, but it reflected off of him. Harry fell back and sent the curse directly back at Voldemort. The green curse then hit Voldemort directly. His frozen corpse hit the floor and then shattered into thousands of pieces.

Lord Voldemort was finally killed.

"Master!" Draco cried out. He began moving towards Voldemort's corpse but then pulled back. He clenched onto his wrist and screamed out in pain. He opened his robe and revealed the Dark Mark that was on his wrist. It was glowing a bright red. Draco screamed out in pain, again. The mark on his wrist glowed brighter and brighter until it set itself on fire. Draco yelled and fell back on the floor. Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Death Eaters died that day.

I looked back over to my boyfriend, who had not moved.

I crawled over to where he lay. He body was motionless and his eyes where shut closed. His glasses were cracked and he face was dirty from soot. The tears that he had been crying were still warm and wet. I never wanted to see Harry like he was dead. All the pain that I had felt before instantly left me.

"Harry." I said a loud.

I took his hand in mine. I knelt over him as if I were the only chance he had left. My eyes began to water up when he didn't respond to me. "Harry pleased don't do this to me." I spoke again. "Please God no. This wasn't supposed to happen."

I looked up at the ceiling, almost expecting it to rain on me. I couldn't keep it in me anymore. I let all my tears out, I could no longer cry silently. "It was suppose to be me! Not him! I can't live without him!" I screamed. I looked around the room. My ex-best friend lay dead in the corner with her wild red hair covering her face. Draco Malfoy's robes were on fire along with the rest of his body. Voldemort lie dead by the doorway.

Tears from my eyes started to drop on Harry's face. I wiped away the soot and dirt from his face. "Harry please wake up." I said like it was all a bad dream. I dropped my head on his chest. So badly did I want to feel it rising up and down but it wasn't. He gave his life up, to save me. "Why did you have to go and be a hero?" I asked aloud.

I raised my head up again and grabbed his and my wand. Out of all the books I have read, I had no clue what on earth to do next. What started out as a little battle between Draco, Ginny, and Cho to break me and Harry up ended in the worst situation possible. Out of all the dreams and visions I had had, why did it have to end up like this.

I traced the outline of his scar with my hand. I pulled his hair back away from his hair. I picked my wand up and aimed it at his glasses. "Reparo" I muttered as his glasses instantly fixed themselves.

I couldn't stay here forever. I stood up and found it was very difficult. There was no way I could take Harry back to Hogwarts like this. "Winguardium Levidosa." I said through my tears. Harry's body picked itself up from the ground. I took him along with me and we left the room together. I found a fireplace at the end of the corridor. On one side there was Floo Powder. I pulled Harry up with my own hands and found this much more difficult. He didn't move though. I wrapped my arms around his body and held him close to me. I took the Floo Powder in a free hand I managed as we stepped inside the fireplace. I cleared my tears so I could talk clearer.

"Hogwarts King and Queen Common Room." I said before I dropped the powder on the floor.

* * *

_Lavender POV_

I had been forever sine Harry left. I lay there with my head resting on my boyfriend's shoulder. I stared into the fireplace wishing that something would happen, anything.

"I'm worried." I broke the silence.

"Me too." Ron replied.

"Maybe we should go and help them." I suggested.

"Not this again Lav." Ron snapped back at me.

"But what if something bad happened and they can't get back?" I questioned him.

"You always think of the worst situation." Ron told me. I felt his lips kiss my forehead.

"I just wish that they would-" I was cut off by a large bang. Suddenly two figures flew out of the fireplace. I instantly recognized the first on as Hermione, with her dress.

"Hermione!" I shouted.

She didn't look back at me; her only concern was the guy she was laying on top of. Her sat up a little and his face came visible to us. Through the soot of the fireplace, we could still make out it was Harry.

"Oh my God." Ron whispered.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

Hermione looked up at the two of us. Her eyes instantly begin to tear and the water made its way down her face. Hermione placed her head against Harry's chest. She sobbed loudly and I couldn't take it anymore. Tears left my own eyes. I turned to Ron not baring the sight. Ron and Harry had been best friends ever since they met on the Hogwarts Express. My boyfriend rarely showed any emotional pain, but this was just too hard to bear. Small drops of water were running down his face.

"Ron." I whispered to him.

"It can't be." Ron answered.

I looked back at Hermione; she moved her head over Harry's and was looking straight into his closed eyes.

"Harry. Please, please wake up. What am I suppose to do without you? This wasn't suppose to happen!" She screamed.

Then, a single tear fell from her face down and landed on Harry's lips. And just like that, they parted open. Harry Potter inhaled and then exhaled.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry." She spoke again.


	13. When All's Said and Done

**A/N: Okay guys, last chapter was horrible on me. I was about to start crying when I submitted it. But anyways, I am here to make everything better, or worse?**

**But I am going to do something new. Every new chapter I will announce the best review I got for my last chapter. I am calling it, my reviewer of the chapter. Usually I will do something nice for you as well, such as read and review your stories. At the end of my story I will have a Reviewer of the Story, in which you will be given a major part in the next book. So, to announce the reviewer of last chapter…**

**HelloKitty14: Okay, so she was my only reviewer for last chapter but! I have been reading her latest story Camp Patronus (don't hate me if I spelled that wrong) and it is also a Harry and Hermione story so you all should read it, although I don't know if that will do any good. But congrats on getting the title first.**

**Back to the story!**

**The Second book in the Mr. and Mrs. Potter series**

**The Price of Love**

Chapter 13: When All's Said and Done

* * *

_Hermione POV_

"Harry." I whispered again

Harry's breathing became steadier. Under my body I could finely feel his chest rising up and down with every breath he took. Without warning, I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked and saw it was Harry's. Black dirt covered the fingers and there was a huge cut on it. I started breathing in faster. I pulled Harry's hand together with mine and they held its each in place. Tears started to flow faster down my face. With my other hand I tried to wipe them away. I pulled Harry's hair back from his face once more.

"Harry." I said a bit louder.

The next thing that happened couldn't be written down on words. I felt as though heaven itself had opened its gates and shined its light down on Harry's face. What happened was, that Harry Potter's eyes opened. Slightly but you could tell. His lips parted and a dry voice came out. _"Hermione."_

I sniffled in though my nose. "I'm here Harry." I moved my body so that I was sitting down next to Harry's head. My right hand was entwined with Harry's on top of his stomach. My left hand was still trying to brush soot and dirt off of Harry's face.

"Hermione." Harry spoke again. His eyes were closing.

"Harry, common now, stay with me." I spoke softly. My voice was cracking.

His eyes opened a little wider. "I just want you to know something."

"Harry no, your going to be alright." I cut him off.

"I don't know about that." Harry's voice was getting drier with each word.

"Harry what am I suppose to do without you? What about Winter Ball? What about our futures?" I asked.

"Hermione, I can barely talk." Harry said. I ignored it.

"How I am suppose to have a normal rest of the year? You've got through this once before you can do it again. Harry don't leave me here." I was almost yelling.

"Hermione." Harry said weakly.

I stopped everything. I stopped every thought that was going through my head. I stopped all the anger that was screaming out inside of me. Harry's hand that was holding mine let go and reached up and touched my face. He wiped away the tear from my eye and held me against my jaw line. His emerald eyes were staring straight into mine.

"I will always, _love you_."

A fresh new batch of tears came out. He was fading away again. "No Harry! I am not going to lose you again!" I was screaming now. I grabbed the hand that was still holding face in place. His eyes closed again. I wanted to scream. I let go of Harry's hand and watched it drop down in my lap. I froze, I looked down at Harry. I pulled my hair back from out of my face. I leaned down and slightly pressed my lips against my boyfriend's. As I tried to sit back up, I realized all the pain that I had ignored before was coming back. My heart slowed down its beating. Pain emerged from all directions of my body. My head felt light. I tried to scram out in pain but no sound would come out of my mouth. I couldn't feel anything or see anything anymore. The only thing I did feel though was me hitting the floor.

I was in a self-conicious mind, trying to find out how I got this way then remember the last thing that happened. I was kissing Harry, but I felt him kissing back.


	14. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Okay guys, I cried during that last chapter to. What can I say, I am an emotional writer. I hope you all like the idea of Reviewer of the Chapter. Okay, so on with business, last chapter's best review came from…**

**confused 1: Omgosh, you're so great, and you're really sweet to me. I can totally understand why you didn't review last chapter, but your review for this chapter made it all worthwhile.**

**Okay, well, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of the story. Leave me wonderful reviews and I will leave you wonderful reviews.**

**The Second Book in the Mr. and Mrs. Potter series**

**The Price of Love**

**Chapter 14: Sweet Dreams**

* * *

Hermione POV

_I was unaware of my surroundings. I opened my eyes and realized I must be dreaming. I was in a large room. I was still dressed in my dress from the dance. The cuts and scrapes were all still there. I stood up and realized I had no more pain. I looked around the room I was in. There were people lined up in rows all staring into the same thing in front. They all looked in about the shape that I was in. They were bruised, had cuts, scars, some of them were even missing pieces of there body. In front of me was the same bowl. It stood up to about my waist. I walked forward and stared into the pool of water. Then an image appeared, it was me. I was being levitated to the hospital wing. I screamed out in horror. I walked back and bumped into something. Or someone._

_I turned around and came face to face with Harry. It was the same Harry that I had the cut across his cheek, his fingers were dirty but to me, it was the most beautiful sight in the world. I didn't need to cry. I flung at my boyfriends, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his hands slide across my waist._

_I quickly pulled apart though. "Harry. Is it really you?" I asked._

_"Of course." Harry answered with a smile._

_"Where are we though?" I asked._

_"It's hard to explain." Harry started. "We are now in a place between the living and the dead."_

_"Are we dying?" I asked terrified._

_"No, we might though. Our bodies are still functioning but we cannot control them anymore. We have to wait here and see for ourselves where we go." Harry explained._

_"Where do we go?" I asked._

_"Either back to earth, or we die and in that case we either go to heaven or hell." Harry answered me._

_"Where do you think we will go?" I questioned him._

_"I know your going to make it out of here." Harry said. "But I am in a worse state."_

_Harry took my hand and led my to another bowl that was right next to mine. I stared down into the water and I saw Harry's body lying on a bed in the hospital wing. Nurses were all over him; even Dumbledore was trying to help. I could hear them talking amongst themselves._

_"He is still alive, although I don't know if he will survive." Madame Pomfrey said._

_"He was blasted by the Avada Kedavra curse. Harry is the only one to survive it, but twice? It is unheard of." Dumbledore said._

_I walked back, covering my ears._

_"Hermione." Harry began._

_"This can't be happening to us Harry." I muttered._

_"I know, and I didn't believe it until," Harry cut off._

_"What Harry?" I asked._

_His eyes were on he verge of tears again. He looked down at the floor. "Harry what is it?" I asked again taking a step forward._

_"I want to show you something." Harry said taking his hand in mine._

_He led me though rows and rows of people all of whom I had never met. My feet were tiresome. People that we passed just kept on glaring into their bowls, all filled with water. We rounded a corner until I saw the face of a man that I thought I had died 2 years ago. His black hair shifted as it looked up from his bowl. A smile spread across his face._

_"Hello Hermione." He said with a smile._

_"Sirius?" I asked._

_"Yes, it is me Hermione." Sirius said. He was still wearing the same robes he had on the day he fell through the door._

_"But I thought you had died, you fell through the door." I stuttered._

_"I am still there. I am floating in the non-gravital space on the other side of the door. I have been here, watching you two for the past two years now. Although time here seems to pass quicker than it does on earth." Sirius answered._

_I was still shocked. I turned back to Harry, whose eyes were shining brightly at his godfather._

_"But wait, if Sirius is here, then maybe your par-" I stopped in mid sentence._

_Harry looked down at me, his emerald eyes poured into mine. I knew that deeply he had missed Sirius and there wasn't a day that went by when his godfather didn't cross his mind._

_"Hermione," Sirius began._

_"No, I am sorry, I shouldn't be saying such things." I quickly apologized. I said turning back to Sirius._

_"No, it's not that, I was just wanted to say something, in case either of you two leave here, any moment." He began. "Somehow, I just knew that the two of you would end up together. Hermione, you reminded me of Lily so much. Not physically but her personality traits. Although at the time, James had already proposed to Lily. I remember it well; he did it in front of the entire school to at Halloween."_

_"Sirius, maybe it is a little early to be thinking about that." Harry spoke up._

_"Harry your seventeen, this is the time in a man life when he thinks about the certain someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with." Sirius spat back._

_"Yeah but we have been barely dating for a year." Harry said._

_"James and Lily had only been going out for a couple of months when James came up to me. He was going on about how he knew that she was the one and he had asked her parents permission. We thought he was crazy at the time." Sirius explained. "But anyways, when you both leave here, I want you to be great in anything you do."_

_"Thank you Sirius." I said._

_Harry and I walked back to our own bowls. We held hands the entire time. We were nearly there when I noticed the cuts and marks on Harry's faces and mine were disappearing._

_"I think we are getting better I said peering into my bowl again and seeing me recover in a bright hospital room. There were flowers besides me. Lavender and Ron were there in the screen watching over me. Lavender was brushing my hair back. Ron was standing in the corner with his hands in his pockets. I could also hear them talking._

* * *

"Lavender, we have been here for nearly 3 hours." Ron complained.

"Ron, please don't wine like that." Lavender spoke, not looking at him.

"Why not?" Ron snapped.

"Because she my best friend!" Lavender screamed at him. "I hate being alone in the common room, or at dinner knowing she can barely breath here. I hate the fact where we would meet each other Saturday morning and tell each other how last night was if something happened. I miss knocking on their door Ron and expecting either one of them to answer it."

Lavender had tears in her eyes. She turned back to Ron, his face began full of guilt and Lavender could apparently tell it too.

"Honey I'm sorry," Ron began. "I just-"

"Don't try, I already know what you're going to say, I just think that we could use time alone or some shit like that." Lavender said.

"No I wasn't!" Ron spat back at her.

"Then what were you going to say?" Lavender yelled at him.

"I was going to say I just hate this!" Ron yelled back at her taking a step forward. "I hate knowing that Harry is in the worst state anyone could ever be in. I hate knowing the fact that he probably won't survive. He's hanging on by a thread while Hermione lies there, and we are just waiting for her to wake up."

"Ron, baby," Lavender began but she was interrupted.

"No, don't try. You know why I can't see him, why I don't go and visit Harry?" Ron asked her.

Lavender could only shake her head in reply.

"Because I hate seeing him that way! I miss the days when we would have fun, whether it was Quidditch practice or the Hogsmeade visits. Or even when we were in danger together. From saving Hermione from the troll, getting past Fluffy, the chessboard, going down into the chamber of secrets, winning the triwizard tournament, going into the department of mystery, nothing ever came between us. We are the best of friends and I may never be able to talk to him again!" Ron blasted. His eyes were leaking drops of water that went all over his face.

"Ronnie." Lavender got up and went over to hug her boyfriend. She pulled his head onto her shoulder. Even though Lavender was taller than me, she was still pretty shorter than Ron. "It's okay, he's is going to pull out of it."

* * *

_I felt Harry's arms slip around my waist. I turned around and faced him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I forgot the last time we got to do this." Harry whispered._

_I smiled as Harry's lips and mine connected. Warmth entered my body and every nerve sparked with happiness. I parted my lips, giving Harry access to enter, but no sooner had the kiss started than someone had interrupted it._

_"Harry!" A woman screamed out. Harry pulled apart immediately._

_"I know that voice." He muttered._

_We both pulled apart and saw a woman running towards us. She had bright red hair and bright emerald green eyes. She was in he mid 20's. A tall man was following her. He had jet-black hair that went in every direction. Round glasses were settled upon his face. Apparently, Harry had recognized them immediately._

_"Mum, Dad?" He almost shouted._

_Harry started running towards his parents. I began to move but then found it impossible. Everything around me was growing brighter. My body was regaining consciousness. "HARRY!" I screamed out, but I could no longer see him. I feel back into my body and_ awoke with a start.

I was in the hospital room. Lavender and Ron were sitting in a corner. I sat up straight and was breathing very fast. "HARRY!" I screamed without realizing where I was.

Lavender and Ron jumped back at the sight of me. Lavender quickly got out of her seat and came to my side. "Hermione!" she yelled out.

I looked around, I wasn't with Harry anymore. "Lavender." I panted.

"Hermione, calm down what's wrong?" she asked.

"But…Harry…his parents…Sirius…running…oh my god! Lavender, where is Harry?" I asked all of a sudden.

Lavender looked down. "You'd better follow me then."

I immediately got up out of my bed and followed Lavender. I walked out past the curtains that concealed my bed from the rest of the hospital wing. The rest of the best were empty. Panic ran through my body. Lavender walked up the hospital wing and opened a door at the opposite end of the exit. It was dark inside and she ushered me to go inside. I walked slowly and felt the nightgown I was wearing drag against the ground. I walked past the door and found a switch to turn on the lights. There were no windows. It made a click and brightness filtered through the room. In the center of the room there was a bed, inside it was Harry's sleeping body. There were cuts all over his face still. His glasses were off his face and on a nightstand next to him.

I walked back into the wall. Tears instantly filled my eyes while thoughts immediately filled my mind. 'What were Harry's parents doing there? Could they possibly still be alive in a way? No, that's absurd. Then they must be dead. So does that mean Harry is going to die?'

"I hate to bring bad news Hermione." Lavender said.

I sank down to the floor and curled up into a ball. I covered my hands in my face. I was here all alone, _without Harry._


	15. Author

**Hey Everyone!**

I just want to let you all know that I am going to be going on a "family vacation" for a while. I won't be back until the 25th of July or something like that. I think there might be a computer where I am going, but internet on it as well I am mind boggled. But I want to run some important dates with you before I say c ya.

July 16th – Harry Potter and the Half Blooded Prince is released – okay, how could I not forget this date, I have the little thing from mugglenet on my desktop. Everyone go and buy it, because you all are Harry Potter fans.

July 23rd – Daniel Radcliffe's 16th Birthday – omgosh, if you are anything like me, then you have to be in love with this British Babe, and for those of you who have no idea what I am talking about, Daniel Radcliffe is the gorgeous actor that plays the role of Harry Potter. I am like 100 in love with him. I am writing a story on him also if you would love to check it out. It is located at and the story is titled Someday My Prince Will Come. My sn there is also StarAngel613, but if you are going to go to FictionPress, then you might want to check out this really cool story I have been reading called Blue Nights, by GirlOnBass613 (that's me again, if you can't tell by the sn). But ANYWAYS, Daniel Radcilffe, usually I update my stories for him and watch all the HP movies but I cannot this year so….

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to YOU! Happy Birthday my dear Danny, Happy Birthday to YOU!_

**I LOVE YOU DAN!**

So, I hope you all miss me, I promise you all that I am going to write on the road and wherever I am going USA. And I enjoyed the reviews for my last chapter.

**Best Wishes!**

**Holly**


	16. 15 Reasons

** A/N: Hey guys, yes I am still on vacation but I have found the time to update. The format may be a little wierd but hey, it is a new chapter so please don't complain. Okay, well onto business. **

**Setoglomper: Congratualtions, you are my new Review of last chapter. Even though you only reviewed for my Author Alert Chapter, I am giving it to you for chapter 14 because, you, like me, share a fettish for Danny. I will be checking out your stories later on. So you can be expecting a reivew from me. **

**Well, on with my brilliant story.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: 15 Reasons **

**Hermione POV**

How do you continue to live when you don't have anything to live for anymore? Life for me changed completely when I woke up the next morning and realized that Harry would not be there to greet me. Everyday my heart drew darker and colder. I couldn't concentrate on anything, anymore. Nor could I dream peacefully. Memories of that night turned all of my dreams into nightmares.

A week after I awoke, Professor Dumbledore summoned me to his office during Defense Against the Dark Arts. I didn't speak at all as I sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you for coming Miss Granger." Dumbledore began. "I am sure that you are already fully aware of why you are here."

I nodded my head in reply.

"Then I need you to be brave and tell me exactly what happened at Malfoy Manner a month and a half ago." Dumbledore said.

I looked down and kept my eyes on the floor. I had been in a coma for over a month, as a matter of fact, Christmas holidays were drawing very closer. Of course I had my heart on staying here with Harry. I took it all out of my mind and begin telling the dreaded story that lurked through my nightmares. I told him everything, from Lucius and Draco torturing me to Harry and I seeing his parents. Dumbledore sat there quietly until I finished. Then came the question that had been filling my mind. "Headmaster, why did Harry and I see his parents?" I asked him.

Dumbledore sat silently for a minute then lifted his head. "I happen to come up with two theories. One is that Lily and James had both heard about what had happened to their son and went to go and see him. Or, that Harry is passing on. But then if that was the case then why are you hear with us?" Dumbledore answered my question.

"But if I fell back here, couldn't it still be possible that he is dying?" I asked shakily.

"Slightly." Dumbledore responded.

We both sat in silence, I continued to stare at the floor. I still wasn't comfortable talking about Harry to anyone, of course I told my parents what had happened though. Lavendar and Ron perfectly knew well what I was going through but they did not know my pain. "Hermione," Dumbledore began. "You are one of the smartest witches that has come through this school. You knew that it was dangerous just to be his friend, but you went further and became his girlfriend, and after all that has happened to you, you stayed by his side. Why?"

I snapped my head up at looked straight up at him. "What exactly are you asking me?" I questioned him back.

"Well first off, why were you friends with him?" Dumbledore restate the question.

I thought to myself for a minute. _No one had ever asked me this before._ I remembered back to when I first met Harry and our first year. Then second, third and fourth until it suddenly came to me. "Because he needed me and I needed him. I never had a real friend until I met Harry." I answered.

"Now, why did you start dating him?" Dumbledore pestered.

_This was an easy one_. "Because he cared about me."

"And why did you stay by his side?"

"Because I love him."

* * *

Later I found myself sitting in a chair in my room. I was writing in my journal again. I was barely on the second sentence when I threw it down in frustration. I buried my face into my hands. My room was quiet and cold. Outside my window, stars were twinkling in the sky. I got up from my chair and pulled my school robe on. I pinned my 'Queen' badge on the front of my robes. I went through the bathroom and found myself in Harry's room. Usually, I avoided coming in here. But it was past hours and I needed his invisibility cloak.

I rushed over to his closet and flung the door open. The cloak was lying in the corner. I slipped the door open to the hospital wing and closed it behind me. I began to walk over to the room Harry was located in when I noticed that people were already inside it. The light was on and I could see shadows of people inside. I tiptoed over to the room, with the invisibility cloak still on me and poked my head inside.

Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore were all standing around Harry's body.

"It's amazing." McGonagall began.

I moved in the corner of the room and could now barely see Harry's face.

"Nothing like this has ever been reported. Should we wake Miss Granger up Headmaster?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't think she should be bothered at the moment. I mean look at all the stuff she has been through. And just because he has started to breath on his own now doesn't call for her at the moment." Dumbledore answered.

_'He was breathing on his own accord now? Is that supposed to mean that he is getting better?'_

"But I doubt she would be sleeping anyways. I mean lately in her classes, she is acting although she doesn't even care anymore." McGonagall began. "Anyone can tell she cared the most about Harry."

"Of course she did. She stayed with by Mr. Potter's side through everything. She's had the worst dreams; she has even felt pain in them." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Well of course there is no other explanation for it. She is in love." Dumbledore spoke up.

_'Of course I am in love with Harry, anyone can see that.'_

"He still won't come out of this coma though. How long do you think he is going to be like this?" McGonagall asked.

"As long as it takes." Madame Pomfrey answered her.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall left the room and Dumbledore stared and then looked straight at me.

_'Can he see me?'_

"I assumed you would be here tonight Miss Granger." Dumbledore spoke up.

I pulled the invisibility cloak off of me and threw it on the floor besides me.

"And I see you have a knack for picking up your boyfriends talents." Dumbledore said again.

"Is he going to pull through it?" I asked.

"We still don't know, but his chances just shot up." Dumbledore said.

"Well, that is good news, isn't it?" I asked.

"Most people would see it that way." Dumbledore answered me. "But I suppose that you would want to be alone with Harry now."

Dumbledore moved to the door but stopped at the doorway and looked back at me. "Miss Granger I noticed that you were planning on staying in Hogwarts over the Christmas Holidays."

I nodded my head in response. There was no way that I was going to go home while Harry was like this.

"Well, I think it would be best if you got out of the school and went to your parent's house over the summer. I am limiting down the restriction on people visiting Harry. I have already informed Miss Brown and Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

"But that's not fair!" I almost shouted.

"Miss Granger, I know you have every right to be mad at me." Dumbledore said.

"Damn right I am. What kind of person would I be if Harry woke up and someone told him 'I'm sorry, Hermione isn't here, she is with her parents enjoying her vacation.?'" I let all my fury out.

"Miss-" Dumbledore began.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me over summer? I didn't see him for two months and I had only small little letters from him telling me how much he missed me and how forward he was looking to when we would meet again. Well this time he can't even write. And there would be no point in writing to him now, since he can't read either." I yelled.

"Miss Granger I never said that you would enjoy your holiday because you haven't been enjoying anything lately." Dumbledore spoke up.

"Well how can I?" I asked. "With my boyfriend on the brink of death, how can I enjoy the sunlight?. How can I enjoy birds chirping in the morning when Harry could die any minute? I almost died down there."

"And apparently you never found how to live."

"There is no point of living when I don't get to see Harry smiling back at me. When I have to walk down a corridor and see other people giving me funny looks. I hate this!"

"Miss Granger, I will not have anymore talking about this matter; I refuse you permission to stay at Hogwarts over the Winter Holidays. Good evening, I wouldn't try to stay here too long as well." Dumbledore closed the door as he left.

I ignored it. Harry would understand, he could be watching me right now. But maybe when you could start breathing on your own, you aren't in that place anymore. I walked over to Harry's side and saw that the supporters have been taken off of him. His chest was now moving up and down.

All the hatred that had filled me when I was mad at Dumbledore had now left. I wanted to cry. Harry was most likely going to be okay. I pulled the chair that was by the corner and sat down looking at his face. Most of the cuts were healed up, it was perfectly clean. His scar was still deeper than it had been before. I reached out with my left hand and touched his hand that was resting by his side. With my right I brushed back his hair. As I let go it just went back into place.

"Oh Harry." I almost whispered.

Harry still didn't move, the air grew cold around me. Sometimes the only hope I found was just sitting here. Although now I knew that Harry could wake up at any moment, I was growing inpatient.

"Harry, please wake up. I need you, so bad." I said. "Remember last year when we went to my parents house over the holidays. We could go again. Remember Christmas night when we went out in the back and had it all to ourselves. What about the Winter Ball, how can I start the dancing by myself? Do you expect me to walk down all the way to our table by myself? What about Ron? He misses you. The Quidditch season has been postponed because of you. Well, what about Lavender? She is worried sick about you. Now, I am going to sound like a brain but what about our N.E.W.T.?s? I mean, what about our futures, the rest of our life's? What about Hedwig, I mean I can barely handle Crookshanks as it is. You know I have gotten letters everyday from Mrs. Weasley about how you are. The entire Wizard world is worried about you. I mean you and I made the front page of the Daily Prophet and they still have articles everyday on you. Harry you did it, you defeated Voldemort. Now wake up and life the rest of your life. Please, please Harry please. Do it for me, it not for anything else. How I am suppose to live without you? How am I suppose walk down the corridors without you by my side? Harry, I love you, please wake up, please Harry please."

I found tears coming down the sides of my face. I ignored them and let them drop. Why did this have to happen to him? "Common Harry, I gave you 15 reasons. Please just wake up and take all this misery away from me."

* * *

**Okay guys, I really need reviews, so review away!**


	17. Holiday Spirit

**A/N: Well, apparenly now that I have fixed my first chapter hopefully I will get more reivews. And don't really worry about it, I just fixed the Author's Note so people wouldn't go reading my last story. God, lately not even I go back to it, I realized how much I have grown just by writing Harry Potter fanfiction.**

**Before I announce me reviewer of my last chapter, I want to encourage all of you to go to and check out my stories there. I have two sn's there. One has a story with Daniel Racliffe and him finding love called 'Someday My Prince Will Come' under the sn StarAngel613. My second sn has two stories. One is a romance in the furture and the second one is a version of Freaky Friday in a modern world, nothing like the rip off of the movie. That is under the sn of Newport-Sunshine613. If you have trouble finding the sn, the two books are call 'Blue Nights' (romance) and 'The Swan and the Goose' (humor)**

**The reviewer of the last chapter.**

**Tamar-Shakira: I haven't read from you in a while and am so thankful for your reivew. Well, you know that routine, I will be checking out your story's and leaving reviews.**

**Okay, I think I have talked enough so on with the chapter.**

**The Price of Love  
**

**Chapter 16: Holiday Spirit**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione POV_

I sat on my bed at home, petting Crookshanks in my lap. It was Christmas Eve and it must have been around 8:00 p.m. The door to my room was shut, I did not want anyone to bother me, especially my younger brother or my parents. I came to the conclusion that nothing was going to cheer me up this Christmas. Even when I did get back to Hogwarts I was to go shopping with Lavender for the Winter Ball that would take place the night after we got back. No news came to me about Harry the entire week.

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed. My stomach not ached and I was regretting that I had skipped Dinner. Although I never ate much now lately. I couldn't enjoy the taste of food nor reading a simple book. Suddenly there was a soft knock on my door and I could recongize my mother's voice on the other side.

"Hermione, are you in there sweetie?" Mom asked me.

Well, it wasn't as though I could ignore my own mother. "Yeah, come in." I answered her.

My mother opened the door and led her way into my room. In one hand she was carrying a tray of warm chocolate chip cookies and a small glass of milk. Crookshanks got up from his place and ran away out the door. My mom shut the door behind him. She set the food down on my bedstand and then continued to sit down next to me on my bed.

"My poor baby. You look horrible." My mom began, pulling my hair behind my ear.

"I feel horrible." I admitted. "No offense Mum, but the last place I want to be is here. I would rather be back at Hogwarts, by Harry's side, taking care of him like I should be."

Mom smiled. "I know, I can always tell what you are feeling. I don't need that Emo thing that Harry got you." said Mom.

I had totally forgot about that. I reached for it on my neck and pulled it up to my face so I can see it. I had expected Harry's head to be asleep with nothing under his head. But it didn't. I gasped. Harry's head was wide awake. As was mine. Under my head it read 'Speechless' and then under Harry's it read 'Lonely.'

"Hermione dear, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"He's awake." I gasped. My Mom's eyes grew wide like mine did.

"What are you taling about?" she asked me with a quiet voice.

I took the Emo-Teller off of my neck and showed her. "Look, he is showing an emotion. If he was sleeping than it would just say sleeping. But it isn't. He is awake, even his picture shows it." I explained.

"But, Hermione, even if he did wake up, wouldn't someone send you a letter or something? I mean Dumbledore-" Mom tried to say until I cut her off.

"Dumbledore is the one who said it would be a bad idea to stay there with him in the first place. If it wasn't for him, then I could be there with him. I could have been there when he woke up! But no, I had to come home, to try and enjoy life when he could have died any minute!" I yelled.

I could have gone ranting on and on but at thay moment a black barn owl swooped in and dropped a letter right on my lap and then left as soon as it came. My mother didn't say anything. I just picked up the letter and opened it and read it to myself.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that Mr. Harry J. Potter has awoken at precisely 7:37 p.m. on December 24th. His health is progressing and should be perfect by your arrival at Hogsmeade village on December 27th at 5:00 p.m. Mr. Potter is being allowed to return to his dormitory tonight and I expect he will be using his owl shortly._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Professor McGonagall._

"See, I told you. I told you!" I screamed with a smile on my face.

But before I could be any more happier, a white snowy owl came flying through my room again. It landed on the bed next to me and began to nip at my leg. "Hedwig!" I cried.

I took the letter from Hedwig's leg and realized she must want something, I took a huge chunk out of one of the cookies my mother had brought up here. I set it down on my bed and watched her as she starting eating it up. She hooted gleafully as I tore open the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am here at Hogwarts, missing you. Dumbledore told me how you were forced to go with your parents. I only wished that I had woken up earlier so that I could be there with you. Although I am going to talk to Dumbeldore and see if he will let me go down and see you come back from your parents. Then we can go into Hogsdmeade like we did last year for the Winter Ball. Although, try not to get your hopes up. Remember what happened at the welcoming feast in the beginning of the year. I have not yet told Ron or Lavendar that I am awake yet. I wanted you to be the first to know. I miss you dearly. At least I know that we can never be harmed again. Voldemort is gone, forever. And all those who had ever followed him are dead as well. I saw you by the way. I saw you everytime you came and visited me. You were my guardian angel and you watched over me. I love you. I have to go now, but please wirte back. Hedwig will be expecting a reply._

_Love Always,_

_Harry._

"Hermione, I am going to leave you be. And try not to stay up too late now."

* * *

I exited the train with Ron and Lavendar. They too were excitied that Harry was in full health and we all scanned the platform trying to find him. Ron was doing the best, seeing as how he was the tallest. 

"All 6th and 7th years may enter the village of Hogsmeade at the time being to prepare themselves for the Winter Ball." I heard Professor McGonagall call out. I made my way over to go check in with her. "Yes Miss Granger, you may go now."

"Where is Harry?" I asked at once.

"Mr. Potter is up at the castle. The Headmaster thought it would be better for him to stay up there today. You may see him when you return up there. Now shoo!" Professor ushered us away and we found ourselves walking down the street of Hogsmeade. It was filled with 6th and 7th years. Here and there would be a younger student but there were rare.

"Well, common Hermione. Ron, we will meet you at the Three Broomsticks in an hour and a half." Lavendar spoke up.

Lavendar and I made our way to the small shop were I had brought my dress for the Winter Ball last year. Lavendar and I both walked in and began looking through all the clothes. There were a couple of 7th years in the back of the shop but other than that it was empty.

Lavendar almost immediately found the perfect dress for her. It was a pale pink dress that had a tank top style with a 'V' cut neck. It was made of silk and dropped down the her ankles. When Lavendar tried it on it looked perfect on her. The color really brought out her facial features.

I looked through the shop and it was hard for me to find anything that I really liked. I knew that I didn't want to do blue because I had done that last year and I didn't want a sleeveless dress because I almost always had a sleeveless dress. A lot of the colors didn't really suit me. Yellow clashed with my skin. I already had wore red at least twice before. I wanted something new. Plus, I wanted to look stunning for Harry. I was beginning to lose all hope when the perfect outfit finally came into view. A gown that was made of silk hung up against the wall. It was a dark, dark emerald color. It held up by a tie around the back of my neck. It had was a low cut in the back and the fabic didn't start until about mid back. Lavendar quickly found it in my size and pushed me in the back to go and try it on.

When I came out of the changing room, Lavendar dropped her jaw. I already knew exactly what she was thinking. This dress was practically made just for me. I smoothed out the silk at the bottom and noticed that it flowed all the way down to the ground. It fit every inch of my body perfectly. "Hermione, you look stunning. Harry might faint if he sees you in that." Lavendar said.

I went back into the changing room and changed back into my regular clothes and carefully hung the dress back onto it's hanger. Lavendar and I both paid for our dresses and got them into protecting bags. We then continued our shopping at 'Witches Touch' a jewerly store. We looked through the store until Lavendar and I found perfect touches. Lavender got a silver chain that had a pink lily on it which sat perfetly on her check. It came it silver hoops that had the small lily, only smaller, on them. My jewerly on the other hand had a gold chain and on it was a emerald in the shape of a heart. It came with matching emerald heart studs.

We finished our shopping by going to a shoe store wear we both got matching high heels for the occasion. We quickly made our back to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Ron. We found him still in a booth by the corner. Butterbeer was already waiting for us. Lavendar sat down next to Ron and I continued to sit across from him. I raised the bottle to my lips and took a big gulp.

"Hey guys, I though you had gotten lost." Ron admitted.

"Well, you know how we love to shop." Lavendar said taking a drink of her butterbeer.

"So, did you resever your suit?" I asked Ron.

"Yeah, and it looks like you both have done a load yourself." Ron said pointing to our shopping bags. I noticed that he had a bag of Honeydukes and a bag from Zonko's Joke Shop as well.

"Ron, your plan was suppose to be to go shopping for the Winter Ball, not to fill up on sweets and jokes." I pointed out.

"Hey you expected me to do nothing for almost an hour?" Ron asked me.

"I thought that all the sweets I got you for Christmas would last you till at least Feburary." I said.

"Excuse me." came another voice. I turned to find Neville standing there with a butterbeer of his own.

"Hey Neville. Did you want to join us." I asked.

"I'd love to." Neville said taking a seat next to me.

"Well Hermione, I am getting tired. I am going back up to the castle, coming Ron?" Lavendar spoke up.

"Yeah, but we have to go and see Harry." Ron said getting up.

They both left with just me and Neville there. Neville didn't have any bags with him and it looked as though he had just gotten into the village.

"So Hermione," Neville started a conversation. "Are you still planning on going to the Winter Ball?"

"Well I mean I kind of have to been there I mean I am Queen." I answered him. I took another drink of my butterbeer. "Look, Neville. I know you must be hurt. I mean I know you liked Ginny and well, now that-"

"Hermione, I was just wondering if you would go to the dance with me." Neville cut me off.

I was taken back. Apparently, Neville hadn't heard about Harry. "Neville, that's really sweet but I thought you would already know that I am going with Harry, he's my boyfriend." I answered him.

"But I thought Harry was almost dead." Neville said.

"No, see he came out of his coma over the break. He is actually up at the castle waiting for me." I informed him.

"Oh." Neville looked down at the table as through he had flunked Herbology.

"But I''ll save a dance for you. I am sure that Harry won't mind." I said patting his shoulder.

"Thanks Hermione." Neville said with a smile. I was sure that it wasn't fake. "Can I at least walk you up to the castle?"

"I would love that."


	18. The Winter Ball

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well I don't intend to write much, just want to show you all who the new reviewer of the chapter was.**

**FairyWings101: Thank you so much, I really loved your reviews. Guys she even read the first story. Not even I go back to the piece of whatever it is. Well, thank you so much and please continue reading. Thanks a bunch again.**

**Well, on with my wonderful story.**

**The Price of Love.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: The Winter Ball**

Hermione POV

I sat on my bed in my room with my hair up in a towel. Tonight was the big night of the Winter Ball. I was totally 100 percent nervous. I had the perfect date, the perfect dress, and I was going to have the perfect night. I did however do one thing with Harry tonight that made it all worth while.

_Flashback!_

_I walked in the dorm looking around for Harry. When I saw he wasn't in the common room I threw the door to his bedroom open. He was sitting in a chair near his fireplace, he looked up at me as I came in. I dropped all the stuff I had on the floor. He face was spot free of any injuries. He stood up and I ran and threw my arms around him. I felt his arm go around my waist and felt his lips kiss the top of my hair._

_"I missed you so much." I almost whispered. Tears were already forming at the corner's of my eyes._

_"Same here angel." Harry spoke._

_"Well you better enjoy my company because I want to try something new for tomorrow." I said pulling slighty apart from him so I could talk to his face._

_"What are you talking about?" Harry asked me._

_"I want to try this muggle thing you may be aware of. The night before couples get married, they split up and don't see each other until there wedding when the bride walks down the aisle. I think, that when I go off to bed, I won't see you till you knock on my door to get me for the dance." I answered him._

_"Are you kidding me? I haven't been able to hold you in about 3 weeks and you want to be seperated for almost an entire day?" Harry questioned me._

_"Then just think how good the dance will be." I told him._

_Harry thought to himself and a smile came over his face. "It would be something new." he said. I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. He began kissing me back and it became more passionate._

_End Flashback!_

I sat down at my vaniety mirror and began fixing my hair. I still had no idea what I was going to do with it although I already knew I was leaving it down, the question now was to wether curl it slightly or just straighten it. I chose striaghtening it and it took me almost an hour. I placed the charm on my head that would allow it to stay perfect like that for at least 10 hours. I then began to apply make up. I was fortunate that Harry and I planned that we wouldn't wear our crowns nor our pins. Dumbledore already said that it was perfectly fine. Everyone already knew who we were anyways. They could tell it was Harry from his scar and they always knew it was me because I was the one holding his hand.

I examined myself in the mirror and thought I had overdone myself. I looked the best I had ever been. Now the only thing left remaining was my perfect dress. I got up and walked over to my closet where my dress was still hanging in the bag. I unzipped it and took it off the hanger, sliding it over my body. It fit me as perfect as the day I bought it. I then pulled out my bag from Witches Touch when I heard a knock on my door. _Was it already time?_

"I'll be ready in a minute." I called out.

"Okay then." Harry called back.

My insides were swimming all around. I had butterflies flying out from my stomach. My head felt light. I just placed the necklace around my neck and put the earrings in place. I slipped my high heels on and looked at my full body mirror before I walked out the door. I was even stunning to myself. I almost fell back when I first looked in the mirror. I wasn't going to cover this up with a robe. Although it might be a good idea because Harry might just die of shock when he sees me. I turned on my high heel and began walking to my front door. I lifted my hand to the knob and twisted it. It popped open and I gentle pushed it so the common room was revealed to me. Harry was standing over by the fireplace and turned to look at me. He was wearing a black tux and his hair was messy as usual but in a really attractive way. his emerald eyes were shining brightly.

The look on his face when he first saw me would take anyone's heart away. His eyes got all wide, his jaw dropped opening his mouth, He made me feel that no body in the world was any more beautiful than I was. "Oh my God." was all that came out of his mouth.

I smiled. "I take it as a good sign?" I spoke up.

"You looke beautiful." Harry walking closer to me. "No, not even beautiful, I can't even find a word that describes you. Wow."

I laughed a little. "Thank you." I said placing a kiss on his lips.

As I let go I felt his hand touch mine. Our fingers curved around each other and I looked down. "Shall we get going then?" Harry asked. I nodded my head as we made our way out of our common room, to the Great Hall. We took the way around so we could get to the small room we were told to meet McGonagall in. She was sitting in a chair waiting for us to arrive. "Finally you two decide to show up. Well you both know the drill. I will be back when the coast is clear." she left us both in the room alone.

I crossed my arms and turned back to look at Harry. "Cold?" he asked reading my mind.

"I'm not used to wearing a dress like this." I admitted. I felt his hand trace a line up my bare back. I shivered even more. "Don't do that to me." I teased him.

"I'm sorry." he laughed. "Just seeing you in that is intoxicating. I can barely keep my hands to myself."

"Harry!" I said. "Maybe I should of then just bought the black one." I teased. Harry laughed a little with me. "Just wait until the dance is over. But there is one thing I forgot to tell you." I mentioned looking down at the ground.

I felt Harry's hand hold mine again. "And what would that be?" I asked.

"Well, after Lavendar and I finished our shopping yesturday, we both met up with Ron at the Three Broomsticks. And when they left me, Neville asked me if I wanted to go to the Winter Ball. You can't hate him Harry, I mean he didn't know about you. So I did tell him and then I kind of promised him a dance." I admitted.

Harry remained silent for a while and then smiled. "How could I be mad if someone else wants to be with my girl?" Harry joked.

I shrugged it off. I mean it was just one dance and Harry didn't really like to dance anyways. The door opened up again and McGonagall ushered us outside. Harry and I stood outside the two closed doors. I could hear everything that was happening inside the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall slipped inside. Harry opened his arm out to me and I slipped my hand inside and remained quite. I listened in on Dumbledore's comversation.

"Tonight is not just a night for dancing and having fun, hooking up and having a blast, but for celebrating the downfall of Lord Voldemort who reigned in terror for too long in this world." We could hear cheers coming from inside. "But, let us not forget the two brave souls that went to defeat him. Please welcome the King and Queen, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

The doors opened themselves and the Great Hall came into view. The hundred small white tables that were there last year were back and in the same order. The only thing that did change was the small table that was in the front of them all that was decordated in scarlet and gold that was made for two people instead of four. It was made for the King and Queen.

As we walked by I could already hear people talking. "I thought he was dying?" "Oh my gosh, will you just look at that dress she is wearing?" "Wonder where she went to get that?" "I would want to know how much she spent on that thing."

* * *

"Now, since we are all very full from the feast, I think we continue on with tonight's activites." Dumbledore spoke up. Suddenly the tables in the middle began to move to the side, allowing the dance floor to rise up in the center of the Great Hall. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, will you be so kind a to begin the dancing for us." 

Harry and I both stood up in unison. Harry walked up hand in hand to the center of the dancefloor. Every eye was watching us as we began and too soon was it that everyone had to join in. Soon the Great Hall had a blur of spinning dresses and laughter. I felt a tap on my back and turned to see Lavendar and Ron dancing behind us. "Hermione, I told you that dress would look stunning tonight." Lavendar spoke up.

"Thanks Lav." I responded.

"How do you like it Harry?" Lavendar asked him.

"I almost passed out when I saw her." Harry teased me.

"I know what you mean mate. When you guys walked in here, I didn't even reconize you Hermione. I thought that Harry found a new girl." Ron spoke up.

Lavendar slapped him playfully and they both giggled. "No offense though, but you do look great." Ron responded back to me.

"Thank you Ronald." I told him.

"Where is your crown?" Lavendar asked.

"We don't have to wear them till later when we crown the Prince and Princess." Harry answered her.

"Oh, I hope it is another Gryffindor match." Lavendar pointed out.

"But what about the one couple in Hufflepuff, they look too cute." I said.

"I think Holly isn't going to stand a chance from Melinda from Ravenclaw. I mean she is one hell of a Quidditch player but Melinda, wow." Harry said.

"Harry!" I said a bit to loud.

"I'm just kidding 'Mione." Harry teased me.

"King and Queen to the front please." I heard Professor McGonagall call out.

Harry and I dismissed ourselves from Lavendar and Ron and made our way up to the front. Professor McGonagall was standing there with the 2 crowns and 2 tiara's. She placed the Golden Crown on top of Harry's mess hair and the golden tiara on my head.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen. To announce the Prince and Princess in the 6th year, here is the King and Queen, Harry and Hermione." Professor McGonagall announced us in.

Harry and I made our way to the front. Harry began with the Prince. "Our nominee's for Prince were from Hufflepuff Devin Moore, from Ravenclaw Kyle Stevens, from Syltherin Talyor Kennedy, and from Gryffindor Jeremy Gibson." Each house cheered for there own winner. "And the Prince is, Jeremy Gibson from Gyrffindor." The Gryffindor house bursted with applause as Jeremy Gibson who was a tall guy with brown hair that fell down to the sides of his face and had pircing blue eyes made his way up. Harry placed the silver crown on top of his hair and I noticed that he was looking back on a girl that he was sitting by. I noticed her as Holly Radcliffe who was a very pretty girl that had dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders and it was curled outwards from her face. She had pretty blue eyes and had and hourglass figure.

"And the nominee's for Princess are, from Ravenclaw we have Melinda Newberry, from Slytherin we have Sarah White, from Hufflepuff we have Lindsay Owens, and from Gryffindor we have Holly Radcliffe." I said. I pulled the white envelope from my side and opened it carefully. "And your Princess is Holly Radcliffe." Gryffindor cheered again as Holly Radcliffe made her way to the front. She was wearing a black strapless dress with the design of silver stars and moons around the bottom as it followed down to her ankles. She hugged Jeremy on her way up here and I only assumed that her and him were dating. Harry shook her hand as she walked up to my. I smiled at her since I guess you could call us friends. I placed the silver tiara on top of her hair and she turned to face the rest of the Great Hall.

"I think a slow song would be perfect from this occasion to welcome our newest couple to the royal court." Harry and I made our way to the dancefloor yet again and we were followed by Holly and Jeremy. They pair of us danced perfectly to the song. My arms were around Harry's neck as his hands were at my waist.

"There so cute." I whispered to him.

"They are just like us." Harry said.

"No way, his hair is kind of curled at it's ends and your hair is just messy all around." I pointed out.

"Are you saying that he is more charming than I am?" Harry teased me.

"Never ever." I answered him back. I placed a light kiss on his cheek

Soon the rest of the school followed in and Harry and I masde our way off of the dancefloor to were Ron and Lavendar were sitting. "Hey guys." Ron said as we approached.

"Hello." I said taking an empty seat next to Lavendar.

"Um, Ron, can I talk to you outside for a minute." Harry asked him.

Ron didn't say anything just made his way up and left us to talk. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"I dunno. But hey, who cares we have another Gryffindor couple that won!" Lavendar said.

"Yeah, that is so great. And Holly and Jeremy are really cute together." I said.

"I think she won is because she is a killer Quidditch player, Harry said he was thinking about leaving her with the title as captain next year." Lavendar told me.

"Yeah, he told me that too." I responded. Then again tonight, I felt a tap on my shoulder again. I turned and saw Neville there playing around with his hands. "Hello Neville." I spoke up.

"Hi Hermione, I was wondering if you would dance with me?" Neville asked.

"Of course Neville." I answered him. I bent down low so that he wouldn't hear me talking to Lavendar. "You try and go outside, see what those two are up to." I told her. She nodded and I got up and followed Neville to the dancefloor.

I admit I was expecting to get bruises on my feet from dancing with Neville Longbottom but I guess he actually did learn to dance. "You look really great tonight Hermione." Neville said.

"Thanks Neville, uh, you do too." I said but then realized he was wearing a tux and had his hair like he normally had it.

* * *

Harry POV

I went around to the side of the school to wear a little bench was set up outside. Fake snow was falling on the ground and there were little fake winter wildlife running around.

"So what do you want now?" Ron asked.

I pulled the little blue box from out of my jacket and opened it, revealing the ring to Ron. He gasped. "Harry, your going to pop the question to Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah but I don't know when to do it I mean I was going to do it tonight but then we would have a long engagement and I really don't want that." I said.

"Do it at the last dance then. It is right before the end of the year." Ron answered me.

"And another thing. I want to do it in front of the whole school." I said.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Are you crazy?" he asked.

"Pretty much, but it's what my Dad did and I want the whole school to know that I love her so much." I explained.

"You're mental. But look at that rock, where did you get it?" Ron asked.

"It was my mum's. She gave it to me when I was in my coma I guess you could say. She told me that she thought that Hermione was a great girl and she wished that she was there at our wedding but she said that her and my Dad will always be watching over me." I explained.

"That's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Ron teased me getting all teary eyed.

"Shut up."

The sound of a smack on the ground filled my ears. I turned and and saw Lavendar on the ground with her hand protecting her from falling on her face. She got up and wipped the dirt of her dress.

"Lavendar!" Ron almost shouted.

"Oh please." Lavendar said.

"How much did you hear?" I asked her.

"I heard enough. And I think it is sweet. Aw, my best friend is getting married!" Lavendar answered.

"You can't tell her." Ron spat at her.

"What do you think I am stupid, I want to help. Just tell me what to do?" She said.

"I could do it on my own but you cannot tell her, whatever you do you cannt tell her what I am planning." I told her.

"Okay, okay I won't tell her but this is so exciting. I can't believe it that you guys are actually going to tie the knot." Lavendar squeeled.

"Assuming she says yes." I pointed out.

"Are you blind, of course she is going to say yes. She is so in love with you she might just explode from it." Lavendar snapped.

"Yeah mate, she is totally going to flip when she sees this." Ron pointed out. "So is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, let's head back into the dance." I said leading the way.

* * *

Hermione POV

I was still dancing with Neville during the next song as well. He actually was a pretty good dancer. Suddenly in the middle of the song Neville stopped. He let go of me and turned around. Harry was standing there. "May I cut in?" he asked potliety.

Neville moved out of the way. I waved bye to him adn he did the same to me. Harry and I began dancing again everything seemed right again. "What was that all about with Ron earlier?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, he wanted to talk to me before and I thought it was a good time to do it." Harry explained.

"But what about?" I asked again.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the common room." Harry dropped the subject.

* * *

After the dance was done, we said goodbye to Lavendar and Ron and made our way down the second floor cooridor. I felt an arm go around the back of my legs and suddenly I was off my feet and in Harry's arms. I laughed a little as we made our way to the common room. "Harry, what is this all for?" I asked. 

"Well, I won't want your feet to hurt in those small little shoe's you girls call high heels." Harry said.

"I like these shoe's. I bought them to match my dress perfectly." I said.

"But they are like walking on stilts all night." Harry said as he told the password and we made our way in the room. Instead of taking me to my room he went straight into his. He shut the door behind him and placed me gently on my bed.

"Was it actually a year ago when this started?" I asked.

"Not really, see we did it almost at 2 in the morning and it is only like 11:45." Harry pointed out.

"I remember that night well, Cho Chang, my Emo-Teller sliding off my neck, my tiara in your hands." I said in a dreamy voice. Harry laughted a little before he crawled in the bed next to me and placed a kiss on my lips. Love in all ways possible spread throughout my body. Harry moved himself where he was on top of me, still kissing me. I parted my lips and let him gain entry to my mouth.I placed my hands behind his neck as his moved up and down my dress.

The kiss grew more passionate. I felt his hand pull on the knot behind my neck. It undid itself and then I felt my dress slide off of my body. I knew it was good for something.

** Leave me lots of reviews please!**


	19. Winter Surprises

**A/N: So I was readin****g my review and I figured that there was only one person to give the reviewer title. And it is...**

**PunkRock101: Guys, this is actually my stepsister in case you go through my reviews one day. I told her to review each chapter of my story because I review all of her stories and she actually did. Although she had a bit of fun as she did them. So Lindsay get's this title. If you guys read Degrassi fanfiction's then you should go and check her stories out. ps I actually never read her stories anyways. And she never even read a single word of my HP stories.**

**So I hoped you all loved my previous chapter. I am going to continue with the story and I am actually having more chapters than I thought of, because I am adding more stuff to the story.**

**The Price of Love**

**Chapter 18: Winter Surprises  
**

Harry POV

I woke up the next morning with Hermione sleeping on my shoulder. Her arm was around my chest and I had both my arms around her. I didn't dare move I was afraid to wake her up. The sun was shining through the curtains over her beautiful face. I felt her chest rise up and down with each breath she took. I could get use to waking up every morning with her in my arms. I looked over at my watch that was on the the table beside my bed. It was already almost 11.

"Harry." came a faint whisper besides me.

I looked back to Hermione, whose eyes had fluttered open. "Your suppose to be asleep." I said.

"Well, I think it is about time we woke up anyway." Hermione said wrapping the sheet around her body and sitting up.

I groaned in my pillow. "Can't we just stay in here all day? No one will bother us." I protested.

"Harry we already missed breakfast, and I bet Lavendar and Ron will be coming here soon anyway." Hermione said.

"Oh, they'll understand." I replied. Hermione opened her mouth to argue until the faint sound of a knocking at the front door came.

"If they'll understand so well, then you go talk to them." Hermione said.

"But, I'm not even wearing anything. And all I have is the comforter." I told her.

"And I have the sheet. But you'd said that they would understand." Hermione restated. She reached over the side of the bed and grabbed my boxers, throwing them at me. "Put them on and go."

I slipped them on under the comforter and made my way to the door trying to fix my hair. The door knocked again. "Hold on." I said louder.

I opened the door and Ron and Lavendar stood there. Lavandar instantly turned away while Ron's eye grew wider. "No wonder you guys missed breakfast." Ron said.

"Harry please, that is an image I don't want stuck in my memory." Lavendar said still not looking at me.

"Fine, I'll go get something on." I said. I allowed them in the common room as I went back to my room. I shut the door behind me to find Hermione had made her way to her own room. I put simple clothes on for the weekend. As I went back out I found Hermione had changed into a sundress quicker than I could. Her hair was still slightly messy and she hadn't bothered to put any make up on, but she was still beautiful in my eyes.

"About time mate." Ron said.

"Shut up, I am still half-awake anyways." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Well, I am sorry that we woke you up at 11 in the morning. I thought you guys would be up by then at least." Lavendar said.

"Well I am sure we aren't the only ones who, well you know, last night." Hermione spoke up. I made my way into the seat next to her.

"Well, actually I stole your idea mate, like you did last year in the Room of Requirement, but we were too late." Ron began.

"You mean someone else was already in there?" I asked.

Ron nodded his head. Lavendar just remained silent. "Who?" Hermione spoke for me.

"Holly Radcliffe and Jeremy Gibson." Lavendar almost whispered. Hermione and I broke into laughter. The thought that Lavendar and Ron had walked in on one of my Quidditch stars was just too funny.

"It's not like we have our own rooms." Lavendar snapped.

"Well you could have told me, I would have let you use Hermione's room." I tried to calm her down.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. "I don't want them in my room."

"I'm just teasing you 'Mione." I said wrapping my arm around her. Her head leaned against my shoulder as Lavendar had to butt in.

"_Awwwww_, you guys are so cute." Lavendar said. "It's no wonder why Har-" she cut off.

"Lavendar!" Ron quieted her.

"Why Harry what?" Hermione asked.

"Why Harry asked you out last year." Lavendar fixed. Hermione settled at that. That was a close call.

"So what are we doing today?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, but we have Quidditch practice tomorrow and it has been forever since I have been on my broom." I said.

"You wanna go down to the field today? We could get some practice in earlier." Ron suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds okay. You girls wanna come and watch or would you rather prefer staying indoors, doing each other's hair?" I teased.

"Ha ha, very funny Harry, but I would actually like to come down." Lavendar said.

"You do?" Hermione asked her. "Knowing, you, you'd probably wanna stay in here and gossip about last night or something along those lines."

"Life isn't always about gossip you know." Lavendar said.

"Oh really, that wasn't my impression of you when last year you came up to the room about two weeks into the school year and said 'Oh did you hear the rumors about Harry Potter and who he wants to ask to the Winter Ball?'" I commented.

Lavendar just laughed. "Those were the good old days." she replied.

"No, not as funny as when Ron and the guys and I had that party when you and Ginny had a little '_girls night_'." I commented.

"That was the worst game of truth of dare I ever played." Ron spoke up not laughing.

"It was only when we dared you to go streaking in the 7th floor corridor when you told us you wanted to ask Lavendar to the Winter Ball." I responded back.

"Yeah, but that was the night I also got it out of you that you had a crush on Hermione." Ron spat back at me.

"Don't remind me." I said.

"Then we asked them out the next day." Ron said.

"You went all the way though. I only asked Hermione to come with me to Hogsmeade. You asked her if she wanted to be your girlfriend." I remarked.

"Why didn't you just ask me out though?" Hermione asked next to me.

"Because I was afraid you would say no. I figured that if you would say yes to a date at Hogsmeade, and if it went good, then maybe you would consider going out with me." I answered her.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Because, I thought maybe you only wanted to be friends." I admitted.

"Whatever, that's all in the past anyways. Hermione you should get ready to go down to lunch, it's almost noon." Lavendar said.

"Yeah, Harry wait for me please." Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I better wash up too though." I said.

* * *

Hermione POV

Later that day I was sitting in the Quidditch stands with Lavendar, watching Harry and Ron practice. "So did you catch Harry and Ron last night?" I asked her.

"Oh, um no. They were walking back when I finally got outside." Lavendar replied.

"Oh, I couldn't get it out of Harry, he said he would tell me later but he never did." I said. "Oh well."

Harry was playing chaser and Ron was blacking all of Harry's shots. "Did you ever think about it?" Lavendar asked me.

"About what?" I asked.

"About what is going to happen to all of us when we get out of here." Lavendar questioned.

"Well, I dunno. I know that Harry was planning on training to be an Auror. I want to become a Healer." I said.

"No, I mean our friendship." Lavendar asked

."Oh Lavendar, we will always stay friends. I am sure that Ron and you will still be together and we'll still see each other." I reassured her.

"Hermione I need to tell you something." Lavendar said. She turned to look me straight in the eye and I knew this had to be serious.

"Lav, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Hermione you promise me that you cannot tell a soul." Lavendar said taking my hands.

"Of course." I answered her.

"Hermione,_ I'm pregnant_." she said softly.

"You're what?" I asked.

"I know, I know. I can't believe it eaither but I'm afraid to tell Ron," Lavendar said.

"Wait, how did this happen?" I asked.

"Over the break. I was over the the burrow and Ron and I shared a room. One night, we well, you know. I missed my period and I am starting to get morning sickness. I don't know what to do Hermione." Lavendar answered me.

"Well, you have to tell Ron," I said. "But Lavendar, this is wonderful."

"Wonderful? Hermione I am not even out of school yet. And I haven't even thought about my career. And what is going to happen whem my mother finds out?" Lavendar started to panick

"Lavendar, we will get through this, trust me. But you have to tell Ron Lavendar, I mean he is going to find out one way or another."

"I'm scared though, what if he hates me?" Lavendar asked.

"He has a right to know though. He needs to know this Lav, and the sooner he does the faster he is going to help you." I answered.

"But what if he leaves me?"

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he loves you." I simply said.

Lavendar looked up at Ron who made another save as Harry tried to score in the lower hoop. "He's going to be a father and I am going to be a mother."

"You're both going to make wonderful parents." I said.

"But what about you and Harry, have you talked about living together?" Lavendar asked.

"I assume we are, but I just got back, we really haven't talked about anything yet." I said.

Ron and Harry had finished, Ron set the timer as he released the Snitch and Harry set back to searching for it. "Hermione I just have one question." Lavendar said.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you and Harry be the godparents?" Lavendar asked.

"Of course Lav," I answered as Ron came flying towards us.

"C'mon Lav, wanna go for a ride?" he asked.

"No thanks, I am not really in the mood for one. Can we go for a walk though, there is something I need to tell you." she asked Ron.

They both left and as they went out of sight, Harry came into view with the small little snitch in his hand. "I still got it." Harry smiled.

I smiled back but I could tell that Harry knew something was wrong. "What the matter?" Harry asked me.

"Well I guess you have a right to know, but you can't say anything about it until Lavendar or Ron tell you." I said.

"Okay?"

"Lavendar's pregnant."

"She is?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, over the break." I told him.

"And, um, how did Ron take the news?" Harry asked me.

"Lavendar is telling him as we speak." I said. "But Harry, I was just wondering about something." I said. We made our way out of the Quidditch pitch and were heading back towards the castle.

"What would that be hun?"

"What are we going to do after we get out of Hogwarts? I mean are we going to move in together or are am I just going back to my parent's place?" I began shooting a thousand questions off at one time.

"Honestly 'Mione, you worry too much, it is the end of the year and you're already worried about living arrangements?" Harry asked.

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't listen to Lavendar as much anymore." I said quickly.

"Wait, Lavendar was talking about this?" Harry asked me.

"It was probably because she was under a lot fo stress from the baby." I said.

Harry and I made our way back to our common room and sat down in the couch by the fire. I snuggled up next to Harry as I stared into the fireplace. "And to think that you pulled me through that almost two months ago." Harry broke the silence. I felt an arm go around my waist as Harry held me closer. I rested my chin against his shoulder. "What are you thinking?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm pondering to myself." I said.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"Why are you so curious?" I asked.

"Because I just want to know, that's all."

"How are we going to keep on living? I mean the minute that you were born you were practically marked for death and now that you've killed the person out to destroy you," I was cut off.

"'Mione, please, as long as I still have you, I couldn't ask for anymore." Harry cut me off. Harry kicked his shoes off and began to lie down pulling me with him. I was practically on top of him through, resting my head on his chest, listening to him breath in and out.

"It is moment's like these where I am so happy you are out of the hospital wing." I said.

"Me too 'Mione." I said.

Suddenly there was a rapid knock on the door, I groaned as I got up off Harry and went to go see who it was. I opened the door and saw a teary eyed Lavendar standing there. She came in almost immeidately and threw herself onto a seat by the fire. "Lav watch it, you're going to hurt the, well you know." I said.

"I don't care about it anymore!" Lavendar almost shouted as she began to cry into her hands. "And you don't have to lie you know, I would have figured you would have already told Harry by now."

"Well, yeah I mean I had to tell him were the godparents." I said.

"Were what now?" Harry spoke up.

"It doesn't matter anymore now though, none of it does. Ron hates me now Hermione!"


	20. Time After Time

**A/N: Okay, now that I have officially quit writing Degrassi fanfiction, I am totally 100 devoted to writing the rest of this story but I have a couple of words to say before I start the next chapter. One is that there isn't going to be another story after this. I have a whole NEW idea for a Harry Potter fanfiction. And another. The reviewer that has been the best through my entire story will win a part in one of my new stories.**

**Second is the reviewer of the chapter and I am proud to announce that it is,**

**lucyrocks73: Dude, I totally loved your review. And in tthe near future, I will be leaving you a review that is just as great, hopefully I can find some free time soon. Please continue to read my story and leave me a nice reivew like the last one was, please!**

**Well, there you have it. I am back from vacation, band camp starts soon but I promise to write and review all your stories as much as I possibly can. But common, I am only one girl with a passion for Harry Potter… and Daniel Radcliffe.**

**I hope you all celebrated his birthday, I know I did!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Time After Time**

**Harry POV**

"What?" Hermione and I asked at the same time.

"He hates me! I told him the news that we were going to have a baby. Then he, well he got all quiet and I heard him whisper 'This isn't happening to me.' He didn't even look at me as he walked back up to the castle. I ran up to him and begged him to say something to me. He ignored me and just went up to him room." Lavendar said with tears coming down her face.

I couldn't say anything. How could Ron be so stupid to the mother of his child? I didn't say another thing as I ran out of the common room and found myself taking a different path, up to the Gryffindor tower. "Shooting Star." I almost shouted to the fat lady.

"Mr. Potter, what an unexpected surprise. Shouldn't you be down in your own common room?" she asked.

"Open the bloody door!" I shouted.

"Yes, very well." With a click the door opened and I ignored the people in the common room looking at me as I made my way up the boys' dormitories, all the way up to the 7th years. I opened the door and saw Neville lying in his bed with a book and Ron sitting on the end of his.

"Harry!" Neville said with a surprised look on his face.

"Ron, are you okay mate?" I asked him. "And hello Neville."

"Yeah, I think I am." Ron barely responded.

"Good." I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ron asked getting on his feet.

"For Lavender, you insulted her. She is the girl who is going to give birth to your child and you ignored her like she was a piece of trash. You don't do that to women, it is cold-hearted and cruel." I yelled at him.

"You don't understand Harry, I can't be a father yet, not now." Ron tried to explain.

"Don't explain it to me, explain it to your girlfriend who is down in mine and Hermione's dormitory crying her heart out." I yelled at him.

"Harry listen to me! What would you do if Hermione suddenly said, I'm pregnant?" Ron asked me.

"I would be the happiest person in the entire world that I am so lucky to be having a child with the woman of my dreams." I snapped back. "Look I know you love Lavender but you not showing it to her. She loves you more than anything, and the one thing she wants right now is the father of her unborn child to be there for her instead of him running back off to him room."

_"Lavender's pregnant?"_ Neville spoke up.

"I just can't! Don't you see, were too young. This should be happening to me when we both decided to get married, when I have a decent career and we both decide this together. It wasn't suppose to turn out this way!" Ron was now shouting.

"No! Because this is just a kid. Not like when my girl was taken from me and I had to go save her. That's what she said when she had to bring my body back to Hogwarts. This isn't a life or death situation Ronald. This is being there for your son or daughter when he or she is being born!"

"Harry I can't do this, not now." Ron said laying back down on his bed. He turned and faced the wall.

"This isn't just another Quidditch match you think you can skip, this is a girl you love deeply and you hurt her. I would expect more from you."

* * *

**Hermione POV**

A month passed where Ron wouldn't speak to Lavender and then another. Soon enough the end of the year was coming upon us and that meant the Last Dance was coming up soon. Lavender made it clear that she still wanted to go. She didn't want Ron to ruin some of the last memories for Hogwarts.

The Saturday before the dance on Friday, Lavender and I found ourselves in the same store where I always bought my gowns. Lavender had picked out a pretty brown dress that was long sleeved and was long and flowing and it hid up the baby fat she was already gaining up.

I once again found myself going through all the dresses in the store until I could find the perfect one. It was black and had the same design as the one I wore to the Winter Ball but instead it didn't just tie around my neck, it was more of a collar. On the back of the collar were it hooked what a chain made up of small diamonds in a line that connected to the bottom of the backing of the dress. It was looser than my other on and didn't have the original V-neck cut.

Lavender and I then made our way to Witch's Touch. Lavender insisted that she didn't need any more jewelry in her collection and just made her way to the shoe store down the street. I quickly found black gloves that matched the shade of the dress that went up past my elbows. I then bought a matching jewelry set. The necklace was a diamond in a heart cut on a silver chain. The heart cut diamonds was smaller on the earrings and hung down on a thing silver chain.

I met Lavender in the shoe store where she had found the perfect shoes for her and I. They were black high heels that wrapped around my ankle and the top of my foot to keep them in place, but the heel. It was thinner than a pencil.

"Lavender, I am more worried on breaking them." I pointed out.

"No trust me, just try them on and you'll see they're pretty sturdy." Lavendar said excitedly.

I put one of the shoes on and then its pair. I stood up and then walked around with them on. I came back, thinking I could get used to this when I almost tripped.

"See, what did I tell you?"

"No, look all you have to do is walk around in them in your room, where Harry can't see you, so you can get used to them. It works all the time. I had a pair of shoes like that for the Winter Ball in my first year; I kept missing the stick thing until Parvati told me to try walking around on them. It totally works, trust me."

I did end up buying the shoes and Lavendar and I made our way to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Harry was nowhere to be seen so Lavender and I made our way to the back of the room in a small booth.

"Stay here, I'll go get the drinks." I told her as I set down my bags. I bought two butterbeers and went back to our table to find we went alone. None other than Ron Weasley decided to show up and was standing right by Lavendar.

"Hello Ronald." I snapped at him as I handed Lavendar her drink and sat down opposite of her.

"Please Hermione, I just want to talk to Lavender." Ron said, not looking at me.

"Well go ahead, if you decided you finally want to talk go on and do it. She is right there." I hissed at him.

_"Alone."_

"Lavender is just going to tell me anyways." I pointed out.

"Yeah that is true." Lavender spoke up.

"Forget it then. But look Lavender, will you just go with me to the dance Friday at least?" Ron asked.

Lavender remained silent for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose."

Ron then left without another word. "Did he apologize?" I asked.

"The first words out of his mouth were, 'how are you?' Then he said that he was sorry for all the pain he caused me, and that's when you walked back over here." Lavender answered.

"Do you think he's changed?" I asked.

"I think so, because, well when he first asked me out there was this sort of sparkle in his eye and everyone tells you if you see a sparkle in your partner's eye then you two are actually meant for each other and only you and your partner can see it." Lavender explained.

_"A sparkle?"_ I questioned to myself.

"Hermione?"

_The sparkle in Harry's eye! The one I always see, the thing that I loved most about him._ "Lavender, I see a sparkle in Harry's eye." I explained.

"For how long?" Lavender asked.

"Ever since we started going out. Lavender I have a confession to make, when Harry first asked me out last year, I actually didn't like him at the time. But I saw this sparkle in his eye and I found myself falling for him. I don't know why but I found myself falling for him."

"That's scary, although the first time I saw it in Ron's was the night I told him about the baby."

"Wait, but I remember the first time I saw it was when I met him on the Hogwarts Express in our first year." I admitted.

"Wow, that means you guys were made for each other since you first met. Aww! That is so sweet!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me about the sparkle before?" I asked.

"Well, when was there a time when I could have? I mean a typical conversation doesn't go 'You know I heard if you see a sparkle in someone's eye it means you are both meant for each other.'" Lavender pointed out.

"Yeah, your right." I admitted.

We both finished our drinks and headed back up to the castle. Lavendar and I parted ways as she went up to Gryffindor Tower and I headed down the Third floor. The door opened and I went straight to my room. Put all the bags away in my closet, as I shut the door another one opened that led to the bathroom as Harry entered my room.

"Hey, I thought I heard you come in." Harry said coming towards me.

"Hi. I need to ask you something." I told him.

"What?"

"Do you see a sparkle in my eye?" I asked.

"How do you know about that? Have you been talking to Ron?" Harry asked.

"So you do?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course I do, I see it all the time, ever since our second year." Harry answered. "Why do you?"

"Yes, Lavender told me about it, and how see started to see it with Ron."

"Ron told me about it too, how it is suppose to be the that the two of us are meant for each other. How long have you seen it?"

"Ever since I met you, but then it sort of went away after my third year and when you asked me out, it came back. But why didn't you ask me out earlier?"

"I told you before, I was afraid you though of us only as friends. And I didn't know if you saw it too." Harry answered. "Anyways, enough about the sparkle thing, did you get your gorgeous dress?" I asked.

"Yes, and it is black like you requested."

"Hey, I can't help it. We have to match Miss Queen."

"Well, Mr. King, you'll never believe how came to his sense down in Hogsmeade."

"Don't tell me, I know this one. Ron."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"He was walking in as I was walking out. I told him the only reason he should be going into the village was to be telling Lavender that he is sorry. He didn't respond, he just ran past me."

"Well, they aren't back together, yet. But they are going to the Last Dance together." I told him.

"Oh wait, I forgot something. Hermione will you go with me to the Last Dance?" Harry asked.

"Harry you don't have to ask anymore, you already know my answer."

_Somehow I had a good feeling that this was going to be the best dance ever_.


	21. The Last Dance

**A/N: Omgosh, I just finished my last chapter and I am already starting on this one. See, look what vacation is doing to me, anyways. I am still going to award a Reviewer of the Chapter,**

**Ham005: I am totally dedicating this chapter for that awesome review. And I think this chapter will be the answer to your questions. Trust me guys, it was totally worth the wait! And no the sparkle doesn't really exsist, at least that I am aware of. **

**Another thing is that I have been noticing that I have been spelling Lavender, Lavendar sometimes, don't get confused by it please and sorry about the mess up. MY BAD!**

**Anyways, I cannot wait another second to tell you what is going to happen.**

* * *

**The Price of Love**

**Chapter 20: The Last Dance (Maybe I'm Amazed)**

**Hermione POV**

Ron had apologized to Lavender as soon as she walked into Gryffindor tower. We both decided to get ready together in my room. Ron and Harry were both in Harry's room. I was walking around the room in my new high heels, only 45 minutes to the dance and I still haven't gotten the hang of them yet.

"Hermione, quit worrying about the shoe's and get over here so I can fix your hair." Lavendar said pushing me in the seat in front of my vanity. "I think we should putyou hairup and leave some loose stands out and curl them." Lavender immediately began working at my hair while I began on my make up.

"Lavender, don't forget about my tiara." I pointed out.

"Don't worry about it. It will look perfect when I am through with you."

Forty minutes later Lavendar and I were finally finished. I slipped my dress on and quickly began putting on jewelry and gloveson. I still had a few minutes and began walking around on my shoes again. The dress although acted in a funny way. Looking at the front of me, you could see my shoes but on the backside, the dress was draping down and it was dragging slightly on the floor.

"Hermione quit worrying." Lavender said.

"I'm not, I think I am finally getting the hang of this." I said.

"Hey you're the lucky one here, I can't even wear high heels anymore because of the baby. I had to get ballot flats." Lavender said.

"Well with all this stress that I have been through, I don't know if I should be wearing high heels." I said.

"What do you mean?" Lavender asked with a smile on her face.

I turned to face her and put a huge smile back on my face. "I got a job at St. Mungo's as a Healer." I said. "And Harry's starting Auror training after we graduate."

"Oh Hermione, that's good news!" Lavender said.

"Lavender, can you fix the chain on the back of my dress?" I asked.

Lavender fixed the chain and fastened it on the end of the dress. "Perfect!"

Then there was a knock on my door. "Common girls, were already late as it is." Ron's voice came from the other side of the door.

Lavendar and I both stood up. "You leave the room first then me." I told her. She nodded her head as she left the room and shut the door behind her.

"Hey babe!" I could hear Lavender say. I walked over to the door and pushed it open revealing the common room to me. Ron and Lavender were standing side-by-side holding each other hands. Harry was standing on his own looking at me; he was wearing his black tux and had his golden crown on his messy hair that matched my golden tiara.

"Hey." I smiled.

"You look beautiful." Harry said as he came closer to me giving me a huge hug. Harry took my hand in his and we made our way downstairs to the Last Dance.

* * *

"Now, it is my greatest honor to introduce for the final time, the King and Queen, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Dumbledore announced. Walking down the Great Hall with everyone staring at us effect was wearing off on me. Harry and I sat at our usual table up front and everything seemed to be going the way a regular dance should. 

"I wonder what is going to go wrong tonight?" I asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" he asked me back.

"Well, think about it. In our sixth year, Halloween Ball Ginny kissed you and I knocked the wind out of her. Winter Ball Draco, Ginny and Cho pulled us apart from each other. In our seventh year, Halloween Ball I was kidnapped and at the Winter Ball, there was the whole thing with Neville and you and Ron with that weird thing." I explained.

"Nothing is going to go wrong tonight. I promise you that." Said Harry as he kissed my cheek.

"Now let us start the dancing." I said standing up. A slow song began immediately for us.

_Maybe I'm Amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_Maybe I'm Afraid of the way I love you_

"I love this song." I whispered in his ear.

"You do don't you?" Harry asked a little louder.

"It's my favorite." I told him.

_Maybe I'm Amazed at the way you hold me out of time, _

_And hung me on a line, _

_Maybe I'm Amazed at the way I really need you_

Harry stopped dancing and turned to face the entire 7th year sitting at there tables. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please,"

_Maybe I'm a girl_

_Maybe I'm a lonely girl, who's in the middle of something, _

_That she doesn't really understand._

"As you all know, Hermione and I have been dating for over a year now."

_Maybe I'm a girl, _

_Maybe you're the only man, who could ever help me, _

_Baby won't you help me understand_.

"And I want to show you all how much I am in love with her."

"Harry, please stop." I told him blushing but he didn't listen to me, he just went on.

"So in front of you all as witnesses,"

_Maybe I'm a girl_

_Maybe I'm a lonely girl who's in the middle of something, that she really doesn't understand _

Harry got down on one knee in front of me. "As I ask her."

_Maybe I'm a Girl_

_Maybe you're the only man, who could ever help me,_

_Baby won't you help me understand_

Harry turned to me now and pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket. I found myself having difficultly breathing. "Hermione Jane Granger,"

_Maybe I'm Amazed at the way with me all the time_

_Maybe I'm Afraid of the way I need you. _

Harry popped the box open and revealed a diamond ring sitting inside it. "Will you honor me,"

_Maybe I'm Amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

"as taking me as your husband?"

"Oh my God." I whispered.

_Right me when I'm Wrong._

"'Mione, will you marry me?" Harry asked me with the sparkle in his eye.

"Of course I will!" I answered.

_Maybe I'm Amazed at the way I really need you. _

Harry smiled and took the ring out of its place and took my left hand, sliding the cool metal down my ring finger. Harry stood up and with the entire 7th year watching, I kissed him right then and there.

Everyone cheered and clapped to us. We pulled apart and we saw everyone there. Even the teachers were on there feet clapping. I couldn't help but laugh at seeing Dumbledore clapping at our engagement. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Like father, like son."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked Harry.

"Remember what Sirius said, about my father proposing to my mother in front of the school? Well I wanted to do that, to show everyone that I love you! And there's another thing." Harry answered taking my left hand and holding the ring up. "This is same ring my fathergave my mother. Mum gave it to me and said that you were the best choice as a wife."

"Your mother said that about me?" I asked. Harry only nodded in response. "Too bad I couldn't meet her."

"That's okay, because she is watching me all the time." Harry whispered in my ear. Common, there is something else I want to show you." Harry took my hand and led me out of the Great Hall and outside. As usual for a dance, fake woodland creatures were scurrying around the grounds and there were fireworks exploding over the Great Lake, giving colored lights along the groundwith each new one. Harry led me past the green grass as we made our way to the Lake and our favorite tree, were would hold hands and look at the sunset over the horizon at nights. It was the same tree we escaped to after the Halloween Ball in our sixth year.

"Harry what are you doing?" I asked as Harry pulled me under the tree and turned around to face me.

Harry suddenly placed his hands behind my neck and pulled me up to kiss him. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. After a while Harry pulled away and began breathing hard along with me. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Because I love you so much. And I wanted to show you this." Harry said reaching into his jacket for a second time tonight. He pulled out a picture and his wand. "Lumos!" He muttered lighting his wand. He handed me a picture of a huge house, almost big enough to be a mansion. It was painted a light shade of beige, there were steps leading up to the double doors of the house and it was about three stories high.

"Harry, this house is beautiful." I breathed.

"This is Potter Palace." Harry whispered.

My jaw dropped. "This, this." I tried to say.

"This is all for youbaby." Harry said slipping his hands around my waist.

"Your kidding me." Was all I could say.

"I'm not. The minute I saw the place I thought that you would love it. It has 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, but I already have made arrangements for one of the bedrooms to be turned into a library just for you." Harry answered me.

"I am going to live in a house with a library?" I asked.

"Of course." Harry smiled. "It is just outside London, you do love it right?"

I couldn't answer; I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him once more. Harry pulled apart, with the smile still on his face. "I take that as a yes?" Harry asked.

I laughed until Harry's lips met mine again. The Last Dance turned out to be the most perfect dance of them all, and as the grounds lit up Blue, Red, Yellow, White, Orange, I couldn't help but notice that there was nothing better than this. _My life just hit at an all time high, I was with the man of my dreams, I was engaged, and I had the perfect house. How Ron was ignoring Lavender, was the last thing on my mind._

**Credit for the song goes to...**

_'Maybe I'm Amazed' by JEM. All my OC fans know what I am talking about. _

**You guys don't think the 'Potter Palace' thing is lame right? I wanted to make it something cool, like I had Malfoy Manor. But anyways, leave me wonderful reviews. And I want to say something, theres this Author who always appreciates my reviews and I think I should promote his works because he is a really good writer. I don't remember the exact sn but it is Anakin, number, number, number, number, but he is on my favorite Author's page on my profile. Go check out his Harry/Hermione stories, they are almost as good as mine. LOL!**

**Best Wishes!**

**Holly**


	22. Andrew

**A/N: Okay, I am back from Palm Springs and ready to write another chapter. Here's the answer through to all your questions. NO THIS STORY IS NOT OVER. Do you guys actually think I would leave it at that? Also, due to the public I have to say this.**

**I will write a third story, so it is like another sequel…happy? I got an idea and I am going with it. The third and final book in this trilogy will be called 'Like Father, Like Daughter.' I am going to give you all a taste at what will happen in that story once this is over.**

**Also I have an idea for another Harry Potter story, it is new and fresh and unfortunately, I don't think it is going to be a Harry and Hermione story. Like I said it is new and fresh. Don't hate me. I will have more Harry and Hermione stories though trust me and stick with me, my new story will be called. 'The Girl I Used To Be.'**

**Anyways, enough with that, the reviewer of the Chapter!**

**HelloKitty14: Let me explain before you get mad at me for choosing the same reviewer twice. Omgosh, she totally inspired me to do another story in this series. So you all should totally bow down to her. He gift of course is another amazing story to review for. Luv Ya Girl!**

**Now, let me take you to the world known as Harry Potter**

**The Second Book in the Mr. and Mrs. Potter Trilogy.**

**The Price of Love**

**Chapter 21: Andrew**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Potter Palace was better than the picture could ever do. Harry and I moved right in after graduation and began fixing the place up. Ron and Lavender were currently staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's until Ron could find a place for them to live.

Harry and I then began making arrangements for our wedding to take place. We had the date set out, December 13th, and were already making an invitation list. "My Parents, the Order, the Professors, the Weasley's, my family, are you sure you don't want to invite the Dursley's?" I asked.

"I would but then I realize that they probably won't even come anyways." Harry answered.

"Well, I am sending them an invitation anyways. You might be surprised." I said writing the names down on the huge list. "Who are we forgetting?" I asked.

"Our Friends! Lavender, Parvati, Neville and his Grandmother, Dean and Seamus." Harry went on as I wrote the names down.

"Okay, okay I got them all." I said as the phone began to ring. Harry reached over and answered it. I watched his face become more and more nervous. "Ron, slow down…. What?… Your where?… Yeah, we'll be right there." Harry hung up the phone and got out of his chair and I followed him to the hallway closet as he threw me my coat.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"We have to get down to St. Mungo's. Lavender is in Labor." Harry breathed.

"Of course!"

* * *

"Ron. Ron! How is she holding up?" I shouted at the red headed. 

"She's nervous, and angry." Ron said in the clean hallway.

"Where is Hermione!" I heard a scream from the next room. I ran past Ron and in the room to find a nurse checking Lavender in her bed. "Hermione!"

"Hey Lav, how are you?" I asked calmly.

"I am in, the worst pain possible!" she screamed.

"Don't worry, they are all like this. Are you her sister?" the nurse asked.

"No, I am her best friend." I answered.

"Well, I have to tell you then, you won't be allowed in the delivery room. I am afraid only her boyfriend will be in there with her." The nurse informed us.

"That's fine." I responded.

**Lavender POV**

About an hour after Hermione arrived I was wheeled into the delivery room. Ron was holding my hand on my right and there was the doctor and the nurse at the end of my bed.

The pain was unbearable; it felt like someone was stabbing my stomach and back all at the same time. I screamed out in pain as another contraction came along.

"You're doing good sweetie." I heard Ron say.

"Lavender, I am going to need you to push as hard as you can." I heard the doctor say.

"I can't do it, it hurts too much." I yelled out.

"Common Lav, you can do it." Ron spoke up.

I focused what remaining energy I had left in pushing the baby out of me. "Okay, I can see the head, just one more push and it should do it." I repeated the same action and the pain left my body. I gasped for air as the sound of crying entered the room. I felt Ron's hand pulled my hair back.

"I am never doing that again." I gasped.

"Congratulations Lavender, you have a strong healthy baby boy." I heard the nurse say. I saw my baby wrapped in a blue blanket coming towards me. I stretched my arms out and felt the weight of a child on me. His big brown eyes looked back up on me.

"Hey baby." I whispered.

"Have you settled on a name yet?" the nurse asked us.

"Well, we really haven't-" Ron began.

"Andrew." I spoke up.

"Andrew?" Ron asked.

"What I like it, and we'll give him your name. Andrew Ronald Weasley." I said.

"Andrew?" the nurse asked.

"_Andrew_." Ron replied.

**I know it is a short chapter but I had to have Lavender have her baby before the wedding. Tell me if you like the name of Ron and Lavender's baby. Review please!**


	23. The Wedding

**A/N: I am not going to say much just announce the reviewer…**

**Kitty: I loved your review! So congratulations on being my last reviewer of the chapter. Please stay tuned for the sequel! And I am looking forward to reading your future stories. E-mail them to me please, my E-mail is on my profile.**

**_…and this…_**

**Guys, we have come along way and now this great story has come to an end. I am sad to say but this is the final chapter of The Price of Love. There is a sneak peek to the new story at the bottom. I hope you enjoy it. And I am kind of disappointed that this story didn't hit 100 reviews. I believe last time I checked I had 76, that's pretty good for 22 chapters and an Author's Note.**

**So love goes out to all my reviews and enjoy Harry and Hermione's wedding, but first!**

**HelloKitty14, FairyWings101, lucyrocks73, Orlando-crazy, glwbender90, phoenix, Kitty, Setoglomper, HAM005, tefy, Tamar-Shakira, PunkRock101, confused 1, Meaka, Lien-Wan, bookworm321, Melinda, HermioneluvsHarry, kirsti1453, Xero Mind, Gremlin15, and Sophie-A…**

**_You are all cordially invited to the wedding of_**

**_Harry James Potter_**

**_And_**

**_Hermione Jane Granger_**

**_On the date of_**

**_December 13th 2:00p.m._**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Wedding**

**Harry POV**

I fixed my jacket around my shoulders and took a look at myself. _This is stuff girl's worry about._

"Hey mate, who knew it would be you and Hermione ending up here today?" Ron asked as he walked in.

"Shut up, I'm nervous as hell." I muttered.

"Don't worry, hey it's normal for this kind of stuff to happen. Look the girls just arrived and your bride to be is getting ready in the room across the hall." Ron patted my back.

"Hey, when are you and Lavender going to tie the knot?" I asked.

"Eh, I dunno. I mean my mother keeps bugging me on popping the question but I don't want it to be now that we have a kid we have to get married. I want her to know that when we do get married, it is all because I love her." Ron answered.

"Right. And I was kind of nervous about asking Hermione too. Because I knew if you asked Lavender before I asked Hermione, I think it would be like now that your engaged now I have to get engaged as well." I explained.

"That's a reason why I didn't ask her, I knew that you called it first." Ron admitted.

"Thanks Ron."

* * *

**Hermione POV**

December 13th came so soon. I felt like something was going to go wrong, like I forgot something or I didn't get the right flowers.

"Hermione, you're getting married. Calm down so I can fix your hair." Lavender protested. She was all ready in her dark blue brides maids dress. It was strapless and fell all the way down to the floor.

"I don't know Lavender, what if Dumbledore's not here? What if Harry slept in? What if he doesn't show at all? What if Ron forgot the rings?" I rambled on.

"Hermione, HERMIONE! Harry is across the hall with Ron. Ron has both the rings in his pocket. Dumbledore is waiting with the rest of the guests outside." Lavender said placing both her hands on my shoulders. "Now just stand still for a minute so I can place the White Rose in your hair." I remained still as I felt the steam of the rose go through the side of my hair. Lavender arranged my hair back in a French knot like hers was. The White rose was placed behind my ear through my hair. "Perfect."

My dress was sleeveless and fell down to the floor and as I walked it dragged behind me. My make up was flawless. There was no other word for me, I was prefect.

"Wait till Harry gets a load of you." Lavender said cheerily.

"Now's not the time Lavender, I'm nervous and excited at the same time." I explained.

"Well this is normal, everyone has drawbacks on there wedding day." Lavender said calmly.

There was a knock on the door that led outside. "Lavender, Hermione, its time." Came Ron's voice from the other side of the door.

Suddenly the cocoons that were building up inside my stomach just hatched and turned into butterflies.

Lavender took my hand and led me out the door into the open air. There was the guest book in the middle surrounded by flowers. My father was standing in his tux with a smile on his face. Lavender and Ron were standing in front of him. There was a pathway that led around to the other side of the wall where my wedding was going to take place.

"Wow Lavender you look stunning." Ron spoke to Lavender. She let go of my hand as I went to stand by my Dad.

"I always knew that you to would end up together." My father spoke in my ear.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Ever since first year. Whenever we got a letter from you the first thing you mentioned was Harry this and Harry that." Dad pointed out.

"Well, I guess today is the day." I sighed.

Soon enough Ron and Lavender walked down the path and out of sight. I couldn't see what was going on, all I could hear was the music. It was that same tune I heard in my most recent dreams. My feet seemed to begin moving on their own. I started on my right foot and began my way walking down the aisle. I looked around and saw all my friends and family.

I looked up and saw Lavender smiling on the left of Dumbledore. On the right was Ron, who was whispering something in Harry's ear. Although Harry looked like he wasn't paying attention. He smiled down at me and I found comfort in the sparkle up in his eye.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Dumbledore began.

"I do." My father spoke up as he let go of my arm. It took a new place around Harry's as we walked up the few steps, to our wedding.

"We are gathered here today by the bonds of love, shared by the two people that are standing in front of me. Welcome to marriage ceremony of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Dumbledore went on.

"Before we go any further, Mr. Potter and soon to be Mrs. Potter would like to read their vows."

Harry went first. "Hermione, ever since I began Hogwarts, I always wanted something more. Better yet, I was trying to find my place in this world. This whole new world to me. And you were right there besides me, growing up the same way I did. I didn't realize until our sixth year how much you meant to me."

Then I went. "Harry, I always knew that I would end up getting married one day. I just had no idea that you would be the one standing in front of me. After all that we've been through together, it's hard to imagine that this day has finally come. I love you Harry, and I wouldn't chose anyone else in whole world besides you."

"Love takes tolls on the hearts of the young. Oh how I remember it well. I wish you both the best of luck in whatever you decide to do in your life. With that, I should ask for the rings Ronald." Dumbledore spoke up. I could already feel tears welding at the corners of my eyes.

"Harry, would you take Hermione's left hand and as you place the ring on her finger, repeat after me. I Harry James Potter."

_"I Harry James Potter,"_

"take thee, Hermione Jane Granger,"

_"take thee, Hermione Jane Granger,"_

"to be my lawful wedded wife,"

_"to be my lawful _wedded_ wife,"_

"in sickness and in health,"

_"in sickness and in health,"_

"all the days that I may live."

_"all the days that I may live."_

"Now Hermione, if you will do the same with Harry. I Hermione Jane Granger,"

_"I Hermione Jane Granger,"_

"take thee Harry James Potter"

_"take thee, Harry James Potter,"_

"to be my lawful wedded husband,"

_"to be, my lawful, wedded husband,"_

"in sickness and in health,"

_"in sickness, and in health,"_

"all the days that I may live."

_"all the days, that I, may live."_

"Now with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. You may now kiss your bride."

* * *

I was nice to look back on the years when Harry and I were young. Nice to look back at all the memories that we had shared. After everything that life that put us both through it is amazing we are still together and living in this world after 5 amazing years. I can still remember the cold and darkness in that dungeon. I can still remember the feeling that went though my body when Harry and I first kissed.

Life is funny is it? Were born, we live a little and then we die. Right now I know what I am destined to do with my life. I am going to live happy with my husband and continue to save life's everyday at St. Mungo's. I am going to watch my son and daughter grow up and go throw the same things that Harry and I did. My youth was great and wonderful, the good and the bad. From surviving the attacks from a silly girl, to defeating the evilest wizard known to the wizarding world. From my surprise birthday party to the day Harry Proposed. I wouldn't change anything ever. Everyone has to realize one day or another that Love comes, but at a price. It isn't a price bought in pounds or gold. It's something more than that. It's beautiful, and you have to tell yourself that this is it. This is how life should be. As for the sparkle, that is what Love gives you back. It gives you the promise that you will never be alone again in world. That someone cares about you and will be with you as long as you continue to love him back. As I place my Memory Frame back it's place I take in my life and cherish it.

I look around at the library in Potter's Palace. My life changed when I was told I was a witch. It took another flip when I met Harry Potter, it twists itself around when he asked me out. It has been nothing but paradise, since I was known as Hermione Jane Potter.

Life has been perfect since we were pronounced

_Mr. and Mrs. Potter._

**THE END!**

**I hoped you all loved it. I enjoyed writing this last chapter and it is my favorite most of all. Just wait until the sequel guys. I promise you that it gets better and better with each and every chapter I write.**

**A Sneak Peek for you all now.**

* * *

**Like Father, Like Daughter.**

**Chapter 1: O.W.L.s.**

**Hermione POV**

"Okay, I'll bite, why is today so important?" Harry asked, resting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Summer's scores come in today." I answered.

"We'll we know that she'll have the same fate I had. I mean she is exactly like me. She has my hair, my eyes, my Quidditch skills, my knack for getting in trouble." Harry went on.

"And Matthew is suppose to be like me?" I asked.

"'Mione, he was put in Ravenclaw." Harry protested. "He has your eyes, your hair, what more did you want?"

"I was hoping that my daughter would be more like me."

"I wish Matthew was more like me but I can't tell him to sneak into Hogsmeade now can I?" Harry asked.

"Morning Mum, Dad." I heard from behind me.

I turned and saw the Summer had entered the room. Her hair was combed back and she sat down at the counter in her bathrobe that was scarlet red with a gold trimming for Gryffindor. "Dad do you have to work today?" she asked.

"Not unless I am called in, why?" Harry asked pulling apart from me.

"Wanna play some Quidditch? I wanna warm up my skills and get a little better before the school year." Summer admitted.

"Well, that all depends on how good you did on your O.W.L.s." Harry said pouring some coffee.

"Dad that's not fair, you know that Divination is a hoax of a class. All that teacher did was predict my death. And like who can concentrate during History of Magic?" Summer asked.

"She has a point about Divination Harry." I spoke up.

"And History of Magic." Harry teased me.

"Your still mad because I was the only one in our year that got an 'O' in that class." I spat back.

"Oh look, here it comes now." Summer said as she pointed at the window. I looked out the glass and saw a bird sitting there tapping on the window with its beak. The familiar envelope was attached to its leg. Summer jumped up and opened the window and detached the letter from its leg. She trebled as she opened it and pulled out the familiar paper. "Read it aloud now." Harry protested.

"_Ordinary Wizarding Levels Results. Summer Amy Potter has achieved Astronomy A, Care of Magical Creatures E, Charms E, Defense Against the Dark Arts O, Divination P, Herbology E, History of Magic D, Potions E, and Transfiguration E_."

"Same exact thing I got. Told you 'Mione." Harry cheered.

"Yeah, she truly is your daughter." I almost whispered.


End file.
